One of Us
by Tansyheart
Summary: The sequel to "The Trouble with Rain", "One of Us" follows the life of Rainsong's son, Redkit. ThunderClan cats are disappearing from their home and a mysterious cat has moved onto ThunderClan territory, yet no one has seen him. It's up to Redkit to find out what's going on and save ThunderClan from this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is the sequel to "The Trouble with Rain". Not much has changed. Spottedpaw is now Spottedthorn, Fernpaw, Goldenpaw, and Gorsepaw are now Fernbreeze, Goldencloud, and Gorsefoot. Squirrelflight's kits, who had just been born at the end of TTWR, are apprentices. This story followed the life of Rainsong's son, Redkit.)**

Chapter 1

"Redkit, toss it here!" Featherkit's shrill voice called.

Redkit hooked his claws around the ball of moss Oakkit had just thrown his way. With a strong forepaw, he tossed the ball at his sister, who jumped high in the air to catch the moss.

"Great catch!" Oakkit cheered.

Redkit ran over to his sister". "You are so good at jumping! You'll probably be the best tree climber in the Clan someday!"

Featherkit's blue eyes sparkled. "I'm going to be the best warrior in the whole Clan!" She mewed excitedly.

A black tom padded over to the kits. "I doubt it, Featherkit. I'm going to be the best!"

Redkit blinked at the apprentice. "Just because your Bramblestar's son doesn't mean you're better than us!"

Ravenpaw narrowed his eyes. "My sisters and I are all going to be terrific warriors. Bramblestar even comes on our patrols every day to see how good we are at training. He says we'll be warriors in no time!"

Oakkit and Featherkit sighed. All three kits knew Ravenpaw was right. Ever since he, Frostpaw, and Dapplepaw had been made apprentices, Bramblestar had been more active than ever, patrolling with his kits and participating in their battle training. He thought the moon and the sun of his kits.

Redkit glanced at his brother and sister. "Don't listen to Ravenpaw! We'll be great warriors even if our father isn't the Clan leader!"

Oakkit nodded, "Yeah, Ravenpaw. We've got a good father, too. Swiftbreeze is the best!"

Ravenpaw laughed. "But Swiftbreeze isn't Clan leader! My father is!" The black tom stalked away, going over to join his mentor, Snowfang.

Featherkit turned to Redkit and Oakkit. "Isn't he cute?"

Redkit gasped. "Cute? He's the most stuck up tom in the whole Clan!"

Oakkit agreed. "Featherkit, there are plenty of better toms in this Clan. Go moon over one of them!"

Rainsong pushed her way out of the nursery. "Are you three fighting again?" Their mother asked, narrowing her eyes.

Redkit shook his head. "No, mother. We were just talking about Ravenpaw and how he thinks he's better than us!"

Rainsong wrapped her tail around her son. "Why don't you play with the younger kits instead of arguing with Ravenpaw? Nightkit and Cloudkit are driving Dovewing crazy!"

"Fine," Redkit sighed.

"Fine," Oakkit and Featherkit echoed as they followed their mother back to the nursery where the younger kits wrestled together.

Oakkit turned to Redkit. "Someday we'll be great warriors. We won't have to play with all these little kits then!"

"Redkit! What are you doing?" Fernbreeze's sharp meow made the kit jump. Fernbreeze was not the nicest cat in ThunderClan, and was frequently scolding the kits for getting in her fur.

"Sorry, Fernbreeze. I was just playing with my moss ball," Redkit squeaked.

"Well do it somewhere else!" Fernbreeze hissed. "The _warriors_ are trying to eat. Let us have some peace! some of us actually have to work during the day!"

Redkit nodded and padded away sadly. He never got to do anything fun. Redkit and his littermates were the oldest kits in the Clan. There were plenty of younger kits, and it seemed like Redkit was supposed to entertain them all day. Every time he, Oakkit, and Featherkit tried to play with the apprentices or play by themselves, they were always yelled at. _It stinks being a kit. I can't wait until I'm an apprentice and can do more important things!_

Redkit walked over to the nursery slowly. His brother and sister were playing with Tawnykit and Mistkit, Lilycloud's litter. Their play didn't excite Redkit. He didn't want to spend his days playing with kits. He wanted to patrol, hunt, and fight.

He watched as a patrol of cats came into the camp. Hazeltail, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Silverpaw had returned with jaws filled with prey, yet Redkit noticed they didn't seem very happy. Bramblestar, who had been playing with Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Frostpaw, immediately stopped his game to see what was wrong.

"Hazeltail? What happened?" the leader asked.

The gray and white warrior looked grim. "We scented a strange scent inside our territory. It was definitely cat scent, but it was not one of the other Clans."

Bramblestar nodded. "It could have been a rogue passing through."

"I don't think so. The scent was all over the territory. Whoever it is has been here awhile. It looks like the cat maybe trying to make a home here," Hazeltail meowed.

"Hm...that could be. Most rogues don't usually make their homes so close to the Clans, but this could be an exception, I suppose. I'll have the patrols keep their eyes open for anything out of the ordinary," Bramblestar meowed.

"Thank you," Hazeltail replied before going to put her prey on the fresh-kill pile.

Redkit, having heard the conversation, turned to his littermates. "I've got an idea!"

Oakkit instantly looked excited. "What?"

"You know how we're always treated like little kits?" Redkit continued.

Featherkit nodded. "It's so annoying. We're almost apprentices!"

"Then let's do something to get ourselves noticed!" Redkit meowed.

"Like what?" Oakkit asked,

Redkit squirmed with excitement. ""Let's find the rogue and chase him out of ThunderClan territory!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" Oakkit squeaked.

Featherkit looked equally shocked. "We can't chase him out! We aren't allowed out of camp!"

Redkit worked his paws in the ground impatiently. "I _know_ that, but I want Bramblestar to notice me! He only ever notices his kits' accomplishments."

Oakkit nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but they are already apprentices. We aren't yet. Once Bramblestar makes us apprentices he'll notice us."

"I guess. But I don't want to wait!" Redkit meowed loudly.

Featherkit sighed. "Redkit, we'll be apprentices in just a few days. We are almost six moons old. Then we'll be able to chase the rogue."

"With my luck I'll get a mentor who thinks apprentices should just stay in the camp and clean the elder's den. I'll probably get Fernbreeze," Redkit said.

Oakkit gave him a sympathetic nudge. "Fernbreeze isn't so bad. She's just...different."

"She's a grouch," Redkit mewed.

Featherkit stood up, looking bored. "Well, I'm going to the elder's den. Maybe Jayfeather will tell us a story."

Redkit groaned. The last thing he wanted was to listen to an elder tell a story. That's stuff for little kits. He watched as Featherkit and Oakkit raced over to the elder's den, calling Jayfeather's name before they even got there. Redkit sighed and followed them. _At least Jayfeather tells good stories,_ he thought.

"Well, kits. What do you want to hear today?" Jayfeather was asking as Redkit entered the den. Rainsong had told Redkit that Jayfeather used to be a grump of a cat. It was to believe, because he seemed like a very kind cat now. Jayfeather loved watching his daughter's kits for her, and often told them stories of when he was a little kit.

"Did you even sneak out of camp as a kit?" Oakkit mewed eagerly.

Redkit glanced at Jayfeather curiously. Surely the former medicine cat had never done something like that!

Jayfeather nodded. "I did, Oakkit. I was about your age when I snuck out. It was Lionkit's idea, really. There was a fox on our territory and he wanted to chase it out. Hollykit and I told him not to sneak out, of course, but he wouldn't listen to us. Eventually all three of us decided to go and search for the fox."

Featherkit bounced excitedly. "What happened?" she mewed.

"The fox found us. It was a mother fox and she had kits of her own. She wasn't happy to see us," Jayfeather continued.

"Wow! How did you escape?" Oakkit asked.

"We ran like crazy. We were lucky no one got hurt, because we led the mother right to the camp," Jayfeather meowed.

Featherkit nudged Jayfeather with a little pink nose. "Did you get into trouble?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Oh, yes. Firestar even considered not letting us be apprentices for another moon. Squirrelflight was so mad at us..."

Redkit sighed. He understood why it wasn't a good idea to go and chase the rogue out of their territory. He wanted to be an apprentice more than he wanted to be in trouble.

Redkit glanced at Jayfeather. "Do you think the rogue in our territory is going to be a threat to ThunderClan?" he asked.

"Probably not. He's most likely just passing through. Even if he isn't, our warriors will find him and tell him to leave. One rogue against all of ThunderClan won't stand a chance." Jayfeather settled back into his nest, worn out from the story.

One of the other elders, Berrynose, glanced over at the kits. "Honeyfern would have had kits like you..." he whispered.

Thornclaw hit Berrynose with his paw. "Get over it! She died seasons ago!"

Redkit and his littermates backed out of the den. Every time Berrynose saw kits he got a little strange. Bramblestar had asked Berrynose to move to the elder's den a few moons after Poppyfrost died. Losing two mates has caused Berrynose to suffer from so much heartbreak that he couldn't perform warrior duties. Now he just sat in a nest, dreaming of Honeyfern and calling nearly every warrior she-cat the name of the cat he loved. The kits were all a little afraid of him.

As the kits headed to the nursery, they saw that Rainsong was sitting with Lilycloud and Dovewing. Their mother had a proud expression on her face. When Redkit and his litter mates got closer to the queen, she stood up and touched each kit's head with her brown nose. Rainsong's blue eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Oh my kits!" she meowed. "Bramblestar told me that your apprentice ceremony would be tomorrow."

Redkit glanced at his mother in surprise. Tomorrow? He couldn't believe his ears. Oakkit and Featherkit looked shocked, as well. Soon, however, the three kits were bouncing around camp, telling every cat their good news.

Ravenpaw was sitting outside the apprentice's den with his sister, Dapplepaw. When Redkit told them that he was going to be an apprentice, Ravenpaw didn't look particularly happy with the news.

"Just because you're finally going to be an apprentice doesn't mean you suddenly get to do all the important things. The three of you will get all the worst chores," he sneered.

Dapplepaw shook her head. "Ignore my brother. All the apprentices take turns cleaning the camp. Being an apprentice is great, though. I'm sure you'll all get fantastic mentors."

"Thanks, Dapplepaw," Oakkit mewed.

Featherkit looked around. "Where's Frostpaw?" she asked.

Ravenpaw rolled his amber eyes. "Training with Runningpaw and Silverpaw. Bramblestar thinks she the best fighter of his three kits, so he's letting her practice battle moves with the older apprentices."

Redkit was surprised. "Frostpaw gets to train with Runningpaw and Silverpaw? They're practically warriors!"

Dapplepaw nodded. "Just wait until you're apprentices. You'll get to train with us when you're ready."

"I'll be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen," Redkit promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Cats of ThunderClan, gather beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting," Bramblestar called early the next morning.

Redkit bounced out of the nursery, blinking his eyes into the bright morning sunlight. _Today's the day I become an apprentice!_, he thought excitedly. Oakkit and Featherkit followed their brother of the nursery, Rainsong close behind.

"Stand still and let me clean you up!" their mother meowed, her blues twinkling.

Redkit tried to stand still for Rainsong, but he was too excited. Oakkit nudged him. "I hope we get great mentors."

Rainsong began washing Featherkit. "I'm sure Bramblestar has chosen excellent mentors for you."

"Do you think that Bramblestar will take one of us for an apprentice?" Redkit asked.

Swiftbreeze was padding over to his kits. Hearing Redkit's question, he mewed, "Maybe, but don't be too disappointed if he doesn't. Bramblestar is getting up there in age."

Redkit sighed. He wanted the best mentor in the Clan. _Who is the best mentor? Hazeltail? She's got a lot of experience. Maybe Lionblaze or Cinderheart?_

Swiftbreeze pushed his kits to the front of the crowd. "Be good," he whispered before going to sit beside Rainsong.

Bramblestar's amber eyes were shining as he began the ceremony. "Today is a special day in ThunderClan. We are welcoming three new apprentices. Redkit, Oakkit, and Featherkit have reached their sixth moon."

Redkit quivered in his place, anxious to find out who his mentor would be.

"Hold still," Featherkit hissed.

"Oakkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Blossomfall, you have not yet had an apprentice, but are an experienced warrior. You will be a mentor to Oakpaw." Bramblestar meowed.

Redkit watched as the tortoiseshell she-cat padded up to touch noses with Oakpaw. _She's been a warrior a long time, and she's pretty nice. Oakpaw got a good mentor._

Bramblestar continued, "It has been a long time since I had an apprentice, and I am growing older. Having kits of my own has made me feel young again, and I have decided to take on a new apprentice."

Featherkit and Redkit both jumped to their paws. Bramblestar was taking one of them as an apprentice! Redkit hoped it was him. Closing his eyes, Redkit sent a silent prayer to StarClan. _Please, let Bramblestar take me!_

"Featherkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. I will me your mentor," Bramblestar meowed.

Redkit sighed disappointedly as his sister went to greet Bramblestar. _Maybe I'll get Squirrelflight. She'd be a great mentor, too._

Bramblestar turned to Redkit. "Redkit, from this day until your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Fernbreeze has not been a warrior for long, but hopefully her youth will make her a valuable mentor to you."

_No! Not Fernbreeze! Anyone but her!_ Redpaw screamed silently as the gray tabby she-cat padded forward. He forced himself to touch his nose to hers, but Fernbreeze just glared at Redpaw. How could he have gotten such a rotten mentor?

The ceremony now finished, Redpaw turned to Fernbreeze. "What are we going to do today?"

Fernbreeze sighed, clearly not happy to be Redpaw's mentor. "I'll show you where to collect moss and you can clean out the elder's den."

"What?" Redpaw squeaked. "That's not fun!"

"Being an apprentice isn't supposed to be fun! You're learning how to be a warrior. I won't have any complaining, or you'll be checking the elders for ticks every day for a moon!" Fernbreeze growled.

Redpaw felt his heart sink inside his chest. He saw Bramblestar and Blossomfall leave camp with Featherpaw and Oakpaw, and wished he could go with them. Redpaw knew his littermates would have more fun than he would.

~~~~

"We had so much fun today!" Oakpaw squealed that night. "Blossomfall and Bramblestar took us around the whole entire territory!"

"Yeah! We saw everything!" Featherpaw added.

Redpaw forced himself to listen to his brother and sister. He tried to put a happy face on, but inside he was miserable. While Featherpaw and Oakpaw had had an exciting day, Redpaw had spent his time cleaning out soiled moss and getting lectured by Fernbreeze.

Dapplepaw, who was curled up in her nest already, listened to her new denmates with an amused expression on her face. "I remember being a new apprentice. Everything was so exciting and new. Swiftbreeze taught me how to catch a mouse on my first day as an apprentice."

Frostpaw, Dapplepaw's tabby and white sister, nodded. "Swiftbreeze is a great mentor. He helped Spottedthorn teach me some really advanced battle moves!"

While Redpaw was glad to hear Frostpaw praise his father, he still felt depressed. "Why did I have to get stuck with Fernbreeze?"

No cat answered his question. As he was speaking, Silverpaw and Runningpaw both pushed into the apprentice's den, looking alarmed.

Dapplepaw looked up at the two older apprentices. "What's wrong?"

Silverpaw was breathing too hard to speak, so her brother answered Dapplepaw's question. "The rogue is still here. Hazeltail and Bumblestripe had us track his scent. He's definitely made his home here."

Featherpaw tipped her head to one side. "Why do you look so alarmed? It's just one rogue; we can chase him off our territory."

Silverpaw, having caught her breath, mewed, "Foxleap is missing!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Redpaw sat anxiously in the center of camp, along with all of his clanmates. Bramblestar was standing on the High Ledge, looking agitated. The sun was just beginning to rise in the dark sky, yet all the Clan was up, worried about their missing clanmate.

"I will send a patrol to look for Foxleap. I'm sure he isn't far off," Bramblestar meowed, looking nervous.

_Warriors don't just go missing, _Redpaw thought. The rest of the Clan seemed to be thinking the same thing as he was.

From the nursery, Icecloud called out, "Something bad has happened to him, I know it!"

Redpaw watched as Bramblestar jumped down from the High Ledge and walked over to the upset queen. "We'll find him, Icecloud. Don't worry."

Squirrelflight, the deputy, turned to the crowd of cats. "Hazeltail, Fernbreeze, Gorsefoot, Silverpaw, and Runningpaw will go on the patrol," she ordered.

Redpaw sighed with disappointment. His mentor got to go on the patrol, but he didn't? Padding over to Fernbreeze, he mewed, "Can I please go with you?"

Fernbreeze gave her apprentice a stern glare. "Of course not! You haven't been out of camp yet!"

"Then can another warrior give me a tour of the territory or something?" Redpaw begged.

"No, you can stay here and clean out the nursery. When you're finished, you can keep the kits occupied and give their mothers some peace," Fernbreeze meowed before leaving with her patrol.

Feeling dejected, Redpaw looked around the camp for his littermates. Blossomfall and Oakpaw were standing by the entrance. Redpaw padded over to them. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Blossomfall replied, "We are going to practice hunting pounces."

"Can I come with?" Redpaw asked.

Blossomfall shook her head. "I heard Fernbreeze give you orders. You need to listen to her."

Redpaw walked away from Blossomfall, heading to the nursery. Icecloud was sitting nervously outside the den with her kits.

"Icecloud," Redpaw asked, "are you okay?"

The white queen stared at the apprentice, a sad look in her blue eyes. "I've lost my mother, my father, and now my brother. I know he's dead. I'll never see him again."

Gorsefoot, Icecloud's mate came up and sat beside her, licking one of her ears. "Don't worry so much. You'll scare the kits!" he mewed quietly.

Listening to Gorsefoot and Icecloud talk gave Redpaw an idea. He was not about to stay in the camp when a clanmate had disappeared! Redpaw knew Icecloud would worry about Foxleap until he was found. The apprentice decided he would try and find the missing warrior himself.

Turning away from the nursery, Redpaw glanced around the camp. Most of the warriors had either left on patrols or gone to train their apprentices. When Redpaw was certain no one was watching him, he made a run for the camp entrance.

Once Redpaw was out of sight from the cats still in the camp, he stopped and looked around at the unfamiliar territory. He had never been outside the ThunderClan camp before, and didn't know where anything was. There were many tall trees dotting the land, with a thick cover of leaves hiding the bright morning sun.

Picking up the faint scent of Foxleap, mixed with the much stronger scent of the patrol, Redpaw followed the trail slowly. As he traveled through the forest, his paws crunching on fallen leaves, Redpaw began to scent a new smell. The apprentice stopped in his steps, taking in the new scent. It was definitely a cat, but smelled strange. The cat was not a ThunderClan cat. _It must be the rogue that's been living on our territory!_ Redpaw thought. He realized that the rogue's scent mingled with Foxleap's. Both scents were faint, but were still there.

Redpaw looked around the area where both scents intermingled. The ground underneath him was disturbed, the grass worn down. Some blood stained the nearby stones and tree trunks. A tuft of ginger fur clung to a root of an oak tree.

_That looks like Foxleap's fur!_ Redpaw realized with a shock. There had been a fight here. It was unclear who had won the fight, but Redpaw was suddenly a bit afraid to go on. _Maybe I should go back to camp_, he thought.

Turning around to head back, Redpaw realized he didn't remember which way he had come from. He didn't know how to get back to camp. The scent of Hazeltail's patrol was strong, so they had been at that spot not too long before Redpaw, so he decided it was best if he tried to follow them and catch up to the patrol.

Redpaw began walking through the thick, long grass. A crow cawed high above his head, causing Redpaw to jump. Fearful, the apprentice started running, hoping he would meet the other cats soon.

As he ran, Redpaw didn't see a shape moving between the trees. With a crash, Redpaw ran into something much larger than himself. The apprentice looked up, startled. A skinny dark tabby cat was glaring at him with cold amber eyes. Redpaw noticed the cat was near starvation; his haunches were clearly outline on his back and his eyes were sunk back in his head. Nevertheless, the cat was large and tough-looking. Redpaw knew this cat could seriously injure him if he wasn't careful.

"Um...hello?" Redpaw squeaked.

The rogue glared at Redpaw, looking the apprentice over. "What are you doing here?" he rasped, as if he had not used his voice in ages.

"I'm following a patrol," Redpaw mewed.

"You look too young to be out of camp," the rogue meowed.

_He knows about the Clans_, Redpaw thought. "I became an apprentice yesterday."

"An apprentice!" the rogue seemed to laugh. "You're much too small to be an apprentice!"

Redpaw stood up as tall as he could. "I'm a tough apprentice of ThunderClan!"

"ThunderClan!" the rogue snarled. "The Clan of maggots!"

Redpaw jumped back, surprised by the rogue's angry reaction.

The tabby tom narrowed his eyes, flexing long, sharp claws. "Prepare to die, maggot!"


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: To the reviewer who pointed out Jayfeather is too young to be an elder. I realize that. When I first posted this story, I forgot about the allegiances. In them, I explained that Jayfeather had to retire young because of a muscular problem.)**

Chapter 5

Redpaw turned around and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. The rogue followed closely behind him, and Redpaw could hear thundering of paw steps behind him.

"Somebody," he yowled, "Help me!"

The rogue caught up to Redpaw, knocking him over with a strong paw. The dark tabby loomed over Redpaw, ready to sink his sharp fangs into the apprentice's throat. Just as he was about to finish Redpaw off, a blood-curdling howl interrupted the rogue's plan. Surprised, both the rogue and Redpaw turned to see to cats barreling through the trees. A gray tabby she-cat bowled into the rogue, while a brown tabby tom leaped onto the rogue's back.

Redpaw scrambled to his paws and watched, frozen to the grass, as the rogue fought with the two cats. Redpaw recognized his rescuers as Silverpaw and Runningpaw.

The rogue was clearly outmatched by the two apprentices. While he would have been able to overpower Redpaw, the rogue was too thin and weak to take on two fully grown, well-trained apprentices. Soon the rogue turned on his heels, fleeing from Silverpaw and Runningpaw. The two apprentices chase after him, making sure he was going to leave ThunderClan territory.

Hazeltail, Fernbreeze, and Gorsefoot crashed through the trees. Seeing Redpaw, the three warriors halted, panting as they caught their breath. Hazeltail stared at the apprentice, confused.

"Redpaw, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Redpaw mewed, shrinking as he noticed Fernbreeze glaring at him with angry green eyes.

Hazeltail didn't notice Fernbreeze. "Did Silverpaw and Runningpaw chase after the rogue?"

Fernbreeze pushed her way in front of Hazeltail. "I think a better question is 'What are you doing out here?'" she hissed at her apprentice.

Redpaw stared down at his paws. "I just wanted to help. Icecloud was so worried about her brother. I thought maybe I could find Foxleap."

Fernbreeze sighed with exasperation. "You could have been killed! Redpaw, you've had no battle training and you're so small! You'd be easy pickings for a rogue!"

Anger flared in Redpaw. "Well maybe if you had trained me I'd know something! You never let me leave camp!"

"You've been an apprentice for a day, and it's clear you have no respect for your mentor. I gave you an order and you disobeyed. I might never let you out of camp now!" Fernbreeze hissed.

Hazeltail nudged Fernbreeze gently. "What's important is that he's okay."

Fernbreeze glared at the senior warrior. "Redpaw has to learn to listen if he ever wants to be a warrior!"

Her brother, Gorsefoot, sighed. "Fernbreeze, come one! Don't you remember when we were young apprentices? We were all so excited to leave camp for the first time, and our mentors took us out on the first day. Maybe you should do something with Redpaw instead of just making him clean out the elders' den."

Hazeltail nodded. "All the apprentices share that duty. Redpaw needs to learn how to hunt and fight, too."

Fernbreeze started walking toward the camp, muttering under her breath. Redpaw followed his mentor silently, knowing he would be cleaning out the elder's den for the next moon.

"Did you find Foxleap?" Bramblestar asked as the patrol entered the camp.

Hazeltail shook her head. "We found signs of a struggle, but Foxleap was already gone."

Bramblestar looked worried. "A struggle?"

"We found blood...and fur. It looked like Foxleap's," Hazeltail meowed.

Icecloud wailed loudly from the nursery. Redpaw watched as Gorsefoot hurried over to his mate, pressing close to her side.

Hazeltail continued. "We also found this apprentice," she mewed, signaling in Redpaw's direction. "He got in a fight with the rogue. He would have been fresh-kill if Silverpaw and Runningpaw hadn't saved him."

Rainsong pushed her way through the crowd of cats, her blue eyes flashing with relief. "My kit! You're alright!"

Redpaw stared at his mother. At least one cat was glad to see him.

Bramblestar didn't look as happy as Rainsong. "Redpaw, you were not supposed to leave camp. You could have been seriously hurt."

"I know," Redpaw mewed, wishing he could disappear.

Hazeltail clearly saw the need to change the subject. "Bramblestar, Silverpaw and Runningpaw saved Redpaw's life and chased the rogue from our territory. I think they have more than proved that they deserve their warrior names."

Redpaw saw the surprise in the apprentices' eyes. They hadn't expected this.

Bramblestar was nodding, thoughtfully. "I am proud to be leading a Clan with such noble apprentices. Very well, Hazeltail. We shall hold the ceremony now."

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Ledge for a Clan meeting," the leader called.

Redpaw glanced around. It hadn't really been necessary for Bramblestar to call everyone together. Most of the cats were already present.

Silverpaw and Runningpaw made their way to the base of the High Ledge. Blossomfall and Thornclaw sat close by, looking ready to burst with pride.

Redpaw sat next to Rainsong, waiting for Bramblestar to begin the ceremony.

"Runningpaw, you are a swift thinker and a strong in battle. From this day on, may StarClan recognize you as Runningfoot," Bramblestar meowed.

_I don't think I'll ever get to be a warrior. Fernbreeze doesn't even want to mentor me,_ Redpaw thought.

"Silverpaw, you are a loyal and have proven to be a caring cat. From this day on, may StarClan recognize you as Silvermist," Bramblestar finished.

"Runningfoot! Silvermist!" the Clan cheered.

Redpaw sighed to himself. His warrior ceremony seemed so far away. Oakpaw and Featherpaw would probably both be warriors before him. At least Bramblestar and Blossomfall were training their apprentices.

Crestfallen, Redpaw padded slowly to the apprentice's den. It had been a long day, and he was glad to be able to escape from his clanmates in his dreams.

_Tomorrow will be different. Tomorrow I'll wake up and Fernbreeze will love me and I'll be the best apprentice in ThunderClan._


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Sorry I didn't add a chapter yesterday. College finals week is coming and studying takes precedence. Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than the ones preceding it, but that was done on purpose. Every sixth chapter I'm going to try and write in someone else's POV, and those chapters will all be shorter than the chapters in Redpaw's POV.**

**To the Guest who ask what is wrong with Bramblestar: I don't know! You tell me what's wrong with him. Is it because he gave Redpaw Fernbreeze as a mentor?)**

Chapter 6 **(Warning: Different POV)**

Sunlight streamed through the leaves of a bush, shining onto a thin tabby pelt. One amber eye opened, blinking into the morning sunlight. The bush was a poor place for a den because it did not provide much shelter and the sun awoke the cat early each morning.

The tabby tom stood up, stretching luxuriously. Sitting on the sandy earth beneath him, the cat began licking his matted, thin pelt. His tongue passed over each rib, creating ripples on his sides. The cat was nearly emaciated, and his bones jutted out awkwardly. His amber eyes had sunk deeper into their sockets. The dark tabby could barely catch enough food to sustain his life.

Poking his head out of the bush, the cat peered around suspiciously. He had made his home in ThunderClan territory- the territory of his enemies. He had chosen this place on purpose. ThunderClan had wronged the rogue many moons before. He had left the lake territories, fleeing to the hills beyond, where he had lived for a long time. Utterly alone and wallowing in misery, the rogue had felt anger dwelling within him. The longer he stayed away from the Clans, the angrier he became.

_I'm back. ThunderClan won't be expecting me. I've been gone for so long; I doubt they even remember I exist. But I have returned. ThunderClan will pay for what they did to me,_ the rogue thought as he padded cautiously through the territory.

Since returning to the land of warriors, the rogue had done a good job of staying from the ThunderClan cats. They knew he was here, of course. They would have had to have scented him, but he had done pretty well at being unseen. Until yesterday, that is. Yesterday almost ruined the rogue's plan. A tiny apprentice, no doubt his first time out of camp, had stumbled upon the rogue. Even in his depleted state, the rogue would have been able to murder the apprentice easily, and he would have. ThunderClan would think the little apprentice had disappeared, just like their friend, Foxleap. Unfortunately, the rogue had been caught by two ThunderClan warriors. An untrained apprentice was easy pickings for the rogue, but two warriors who were bent on chasing the rogue away were too much for him to handle.

_I didn't recognize them, though. Hopefully, that's a good thing. With any luck, those two have no idea who I am_, he thought. The two warriors and the little apprentice were the only ones who had seen him. If any other ThunderClan cat had been there, they would have recognized the rogue right away. That would have been bad for him. He had been told that if he was ever found on ThunderClan territory, he would be killed.

ThunderClan thought they could kill him, but they were wrong. They could only kill the rogue if they could catch him. The rogue was sure they would never find him, though. He was too careful. He had come for revenge. By the time ThunderClan realized who he was it would be too late. He had come to pick them off one by one, and had already started.

_They have to be wondering where Foxleap is. Surely they don't think he just left. _The rogue laughed quietly to himself as he thought. The fight with Foxleap had been too easy, even for an emaciated rogue. The warrior had been too focused on the squirrel he was stalking to even notice the rogue lurking behind him. Foxleap had been completely unprepared for the attack, which was over quickly. The rogue had already dragged Foxleap's body off of ThunderClan territory had buried it. They would never know what happened to their missing friend.

_And it's just getting started. By the time I've had my revenge, I'll take over ThunderClan and no cat will be able to stop me!_


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I was asked if the rogue is Sol. I cannot and will not answer that. I'm not giving anything away. Anway, POV is back to Redpaw.)**

Chapter 7

"Redpaw!" Fernbreeze's irritated yowl sounded from outside the apprentice's den.

The red tortoiseshell tom sat up in his nest, blinking his tired eyes. Dapplepaw and Frostpaw, the only other apprentices still in their nests, cast Redpaw sympathetic glances. They knew he was in for a rough day with Fernbreeze.

Redpaw padded out of the den. "Yes, Fernbreeze? What are we doing today?"

The gray tabby glared at him. "Well, I suppose I should probably give you a tour of the territory, and maybe teach you how to catch a mouse," she growled.

Redpaw bounced with excitement. "Does this mean I'm not in trouble anymore?" he asked. Redpaw had been confined to the camp for a halfmoon as punishment for sneaking out of camp.

"I guess," Fernbreeze mewed, her tail lashing. "I can't keep you in camp forever."

"Can Oakpaw and Featherpaw come?" Redpaw asked.

Fernbreeze shook her head. "Blossomfall took Oakpaw out for battle training and Bramblestar and Featherpaw are on a patrol. We will be joining Snowfang and Ravenpaw."

Redpaw sighed. How come it had to be Ravenpaw? The black apprentice was the most arrogant cat in ThunderClan. _At least I get to leave camp today. Fernbreeze has to train me._

"And that is how you do a perfect hunter's crouch!" Snowfang meowed as Ravenpaw demonstrated for the third time that day.

Redpaw stared down at his paws, slightly embarrassed. He couldn't do the crouch as well as Ravenpaw. He knew it was only because this was only the first time he had been out hunting, but Ravenpaw made it look so simple. The older apprentice had already caught two mice and a robin.

Fernbreeze tapped Redpaw with her tail. "Try it again!" she ordered.

Redpaw lowered his body, parallel to the ground below him. He raised his haunches slightly, moving his tail in a way that it did not create a disturbance in the air flow.

"Very good," Fernbreeze meowed, sounding unimpressed.

Snowfang glared at the younger warrior. "You need to sound more encouraging. Redpaw will fare better if you sound like you actually enjoy training him."

Fernbreeze just lashed her tail angrily, not answering the warrior.

Ravenpaw glanced at Redpaw, his amber eyes sparkling. "its okay, Redpaw. You'll get better. It just takes practice."

Redpaw stared at Ravenpaw in surprise. That was the nicest thing that he had ever said. "I don't know if I'll ever get better. Fernbreeze hates me."

Ravenpaw nodded. "I can see that. I don't know what her problem is."

Fernbreeze snorted. "My problem is that my apprentice rarely listens."

"I listen!" Redpaw protested.

"Prove it. Catch something before we go back to camp," Fernbreeze growled.

Redpaw nodded. Looking around him, the apprentice noticed a small mouse moving at the base of an old oak tree. Dropping into the hunter's crouch silently, Redpaw moved quickly and quietly toward the mouse, making sure his paws didn't step on anything that would make a sound. When he was close enough to pounce, Redpaw didn't Gove the mouse a chance to get away. He got it with a swift bite to the neck.

"That was great, Redpaw!" Snowfang meowed.

Ravenpaw ran up beside the younger apprentice. "Yeah. Good catch!"

"Thank you," Redpaw meowed. Turning to face Fernbreeze, he noticed a slight look of pride in her green eyes. She nodded silently in his direction before starting to head back to camp.

Feeling relieved that Fernbreeze showed even just the slightest bit of pride in Redpaw's catch, he walked back to camp standing as tall as he could, so happy to have pleased his mentor for the first time.

As soon as Redpaw entered the camp, he could tell something was wrong. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were talking with the senior warriors, worried expressions on their faces. The rest of the warriors paced around the camp anxiously, nervous about something.

Fernbreeze looked across the camp, startled by her upset clanmates. Redpaw followed her as she padded up to Rainsong, who was sitting by Swiftbreeze. "What's going on?" Fernbreeze asked.

Rainsong kneaded the grass with her claws, staring at her son with intensity. Redpaw knew something horrible had happen before his mother began speaking. "Runningfoot is gone."

Redpaw jumped in surprise. "He's gone? How could he be gone?"

Swiftbreeze answered his son. "No one has seen him since last night. He was supposed to guard the camp. He disappeared in the night. Bramblestar has been trying to assure Blossomfall and Silvermist that everything is all right."

Fernbreeze hung her head in sorrow. "Everything is not alright. It hasn't been that long since Foxleap disappeared. How could two warriors just go missing?"

Rainsong stroked Fernbreeze gently with her tail while Swiftbreeze wrapped his tail protectively around Redpaw. "Something is wrong," the black and white warrior meowed. "There is something out there, lurking in the shadows. Until we find out what is taking our warriors, more are going to disappear."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clouds loomed over the camp ominously. A cold wind blew through the territory even though it was greenleaf. Since Runningfoot's disappearance, every cat had been on edge. He was the second cat in a moon to disappear. Blossomfall had been inconsolable for days. She just sat at the entrance of the camp, as if waiting for her son's return. Neither her mate, Thornclaw, nor her daughter, Silvermist, could comfort her.

Redpaw had been confined to the camp again, and so had Featherpaw and Oakpaw. Bramblestar had ordered the youngest apprentices must not leave camp for training because of the unknown danger. For once, Redpaw wasn't angry about being stuck in camp. Fernbreeze was able to teach him some battle moves, so he was not missing out too much.

Bramblestar was moving around the camp, offering comforting words to his clanmates. Redpaw wondered who the leader would choose to take to the gathering tonight. No one really wanted to go, except for Redpaw and his littermates, because they had not been to one yet.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called.

Featherpaw padded over to her brother. "Do you think he'll take us tonight?"

"I don't know. He wanted us to stay in camp, remember?" Redpaw meowed.

"But we'll be in a group. We would be safe," Featherpaw argued.

Ravenpaw, Bramblestar's only son, sat beside the two younger apprentices. "Bramblestar already said he wasn't taking me or my sisters. He might take you, though."

Redpaw briefly wondered why Ravenpaw was being nice lately, but before he could ask the black tom, Bramblestar began speaking.

"I know many of you do not wish to go to the gathering tonight, but I still need to take a patrol. I have decided to take Hazeltail, Bumblestripe, Rosepetal, Gorsefoot, Silvermist, Rainsong, Redpaw, Oakpaw, and Featherpaw. You all can rest before we leave," the dark tabby announced.

Redpaw bounced to his paws. "We're going to a gathering!"

Ravenpaw glanced at Featherpaw. "Be safe," he mewed before padding over to join his mentor.'

~~~~

"Now, you three need to be on your best behavior tonight," Rainsong lectured as she led her kits across the tree trunk that served as a bridge to the island.

Featherpaw nodded, "Yes, Mama."

Rainsong glanced back at her sons. "Did you hear me?"

Oakpaw and Redpaw nodded.

"Good. Meet some of the apprentices from other Clans, but watch what you say. Don't give away any secrets," their mother continued.

Redpaw leaped off the tree trunk and looked around the island. The land had soft, long grass, and a few tall trees decorated the edge. A large oak tree stood to one side, where Bramblestar had joined the other leaders.

Oakpaw stared at the leaders. "What are their names again?"

Featherpaw mewed, "The plump blue-gray cat is Mistystar of RiverClan. The skinny gray one is Ashstar of WindClan. I don't know the name of ShadowClan's leader.

"I think his name is Rowanstar," Redpaw said.

"Why are all the leaders so old?" Oakpaw asked.

Featherpaw and Redpaw just shrugged. Spying a group of apprentices, Redpaw led his littermates away from the tree trunk.

"Hi!" Redpaw mewed.

A tabby apprentice looked over at the newcomers. "Hi, I'm Frogpaw! I'm from ShadowClan."

"I'm Redpaw," Redpaw mewed. "These are my littermates: Oakpaw and Featherpaw. We're from ThunderClan"."

Frogpaw nodded a greeting. Looking at the three other apprentices beside him, he mewed, "This is Minnowpaw and Crowpaw from RiverClan and Mousepaw from WindClan."

The other apprentices moved over to make room form Redpaw, Oakpaw, and Featherpaw. By the time they got settled, Ashstar was announcing the start of the gathering.

"WindClan has had a good moon," the bony leader rasped. "We have had good hunting, welcomed a new litter of kits, and are as strong as ever. Greenleaf has been good to us."

Rowanstar spoke next. "As Ashstar said, greenleaf has been kind. ShadowClan also has new kits this moon. We thank StarClan for the good weather."

Redpaw watched as Bramblestar stepped forward to speak. The tabby's eyes were dark and solemn. "ThunderClan has had quite an eventful moon. We have three new apprentices: Redpaw, Oakpaw, and Featherpaw. We also have a new warrior: Silvermist."

Bramblestar stopped to allow the cats at the gathering cheer for the apprentices and warrior. Redpaw swelled with pride at hearing his name being shouted by the others.

"But we have also had a rough moon. Two of our warriors have disappeared. Foxleap went missing a halfmoon ago and a new warrior, Runningfoot, went missing just days after his warrior ceremony. We seem to be having trouble with a rogue, but only Runningfoot, Silvermist, and Redpaw have seen him. It is not clear if the rogue is behind the disappearances," Bramblestar continued.

A hush fell over the crowd. Warriors began glancing around nervously. A rogue who seemed to be dangerous was always a serious threat among the Clans.

Mistystar rose to her paws, looking upset by Bramblestar's news. "RiverClan has not had a problem with rogues, but if there is one, he might make his way around the lake to anyone's territory. If this rogue is causing trained warriors to disappear, all four Clans need to be on their watch."

Redpaw noticed the other three leaders nodding in agreement. Rowanstar stood beside the RiverClan leader. "ShadowClan will be increasing patrols. We will catch this rogue if he dares trespass on ShadowClan territory."

Ashstar shook her frail head. "I think you are all worried over nothing," she croaked. "One rogue cannot possibly be a threat. A group of warriors is surely strong enough to get rid of one rogue."

"But what about the missing warriors?" Bramblestar asked.

"Ran away, probably," Ashstar meowed.

Mistystar and Rowanstar exchanged uneasy glances while Bramblestar turned to face the old WindClan leader. "We found signs of a fight. Foxleap definitely encountered the rogue at some point."

"If your warriors are getting beaten by rogues, you need to train them better. Back in my day ThunderClan was full of strong warriors," Ashstar hissed.

Mistystar shook her head. "Ashstar, this is a serious problem. Don't take it so lightly."

"Back off, RiverClan crowfood!" Ashstar hissed, trying to scramble down from the Great Oak. Her deputy, another elderly she-cat called Whitetail, helped her leader down. With a glance back at the other leaders. "When I was a young warrior, we showed rogues who controlled the forest!"

Redpaw watched as the WindClan cats followed their leader off the island. The other three leaders lingered behind.

"Ashstar is too old to be an effective leader," Rowanstar sighed.

Mistystar nodded. "She and I are the same age, but she seems to have lost her mind. WindClan needs a younger leader."

"If this rogue starts terrorizing WindClan, she'll realize she was wrong," Bramblestar mewed.

Rowanstar turned to Bramblestar. "I hope this rogue leaves soon. If a danger threatens one Clan, it threatens all the Clans."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Fernbreeze, what are we going to do today?" Redpaw asked, bouncing up to his mentor.

The gray tabby glanced at her apprentice. "I thought we could practice battle moves with Oakpaw and Featherpaw," she mewed.

Redpaw glanced around the camp. There was hardly enough room to practice battle moves, but that was all the apprentices could do besides clean out the elder's den. They couldn't hunt because they weren't allowed out of camp. "Fine," Redpaw replied.

Oakpaw and Blossomfall padded over to Redpaw and his mentor. Oakpaw looked excited to practice moves with his brother. "I'm going to beat you, Redpaw! Blossomfall's the best mentor ever!"

"I am not!" Blossomfall mewed, stifling a laugh.

Redpaw looked around. "Where's Featherpaw?"

Blossomfall's eyes darkened. "Bramblestar thought it would be okay to take her on a patrol. He, Snowfang, and Ravenpaw are with her."

"She got to leave camp?" Redpaw gasped.

Oakpaw's amber eyes widened. "But that's not fair!"

"Well, she is the Clan leader's apprentice," Blossomfall mewed.

Fernbreeze nodded, "And Ravenpaw is his son."

Redpaw tipped his head to one side. "So where are Dapplepaw and Frostpaw, then?"

Fernbreeze sighed. "Out hunting."

"So only Redpaw and I have to stay in camp?" Oakpaw cried.

Blossomfall nodded. "I'm sorry. It's not fair."

Fernbreeze agreed with the older warrior. "Never mind that, though. Let's practice your battle moves."

~~~~

"I hate being stuck in camp!" Redpaw complained as he and Oakpaw settled down to eat.

Oakpaw nodded. "I wish we could go out and hunt. The other apprentices are so lucky."

Redpaw watched as Bramblestar's patrol entered the camp. Ravenpaw and Featherpaw looked happy to have been out and about. The two apprentices each chose a piece of prey and joined Redpaw and Oakpaw.

"Being on patrol is wonderful!" Featherpaw gushed as she sat down beside her brothers.

"Don't rub it in," Oakpaw hissed.

Redpaw nodded. "Just because you're Bramblestar's apprentice doesn't mean you're better than us!"

Ravenpaw glared at Redpaw. "Featherpaw is the greatest apprentice other than me in the Clan! That's why Bramblestar chose her to be his apprentice."

Oakpaw leaped to his paws. "Is that the only reason you like her? Just because she's your father's apprentice?"

"Of course, not!" Ravenpaw growled. "I don't like Featherpaw!"

Redpaw noticed his sister's blue eyes sparking. Ravenpaw may not admit that he liked Featherpaw, but she certainly liked him.

Changing the subject, Redpaw mewed, "Do you think any more cats will disappear?"

Featherpaw glanced at her brother. "I hope not. We've lost two already. Runningfoot had barely been a warrior before he disappeared."

Ravenpaw nodded. "This rogue is bad news. I just wish he'd leave and never come back."

Oakpaw and Redpaw exchanged nervous glances. Redpaw somehow knew the rogue was far from finished terrorizing the Clan.

"If more cats go missing, who do you think would be the least missed?" Redpaw asked.

"_What?_" a sharp voice meowed. Redpaw looked up to see his mother padding over to the apprentices. Rainsong's tail was lashing as she heard their conversations. "Why are you asking that?"

"I'm just curious, Mama," Redpaw mewed. "Someone is going to disappear."

"We don't know that," Rainsong hissed. "Maybe the rogue will leave now."

Redpaw noticed a distant look cover Rainsong's eyes, as if she was thinking about the rogue. "Mama, do you know who the rogue is?"

"What? No! Of, course not!" Rainsong sputtered. "I haven't seen him, so how would I know?"

Oakpaw tipped his head. "You seemed lost in your thoughts, like you were remembering something."

Rainsong shook her head. "It was just an elder's story I remembered. Nothing to do with the rogue."

Redpaw didn't believe his mother, but he didn't say anything. Rainsong seemed to know more than she was telling.

Ravenpaw stood up. "I know who it is!"

Featherpaw, who was rising to her paws, gasped. "Who do you think it is?"

"It's obviously Sol. Remember that cat from the elder's stories? Hollyleaf didn't kill him during the fight. I think he's come back to get revenge on ThunderClan!" Ravenpaw announced.

Rainsong nodded. "That has to be who it is. It couldn't be anyone else. Good thinking, Ravenpaw."

Their conversation was interrupted by a terrified yowl. Dapplepaw crashed into camp, terribly frightened. Bramblestar, seeing his daughter enter the camp, raced over to her, Squirrelflight following close behind.

"Dapplepaw, what's the matter?" Bramblestar asked.

Squirrelflight shouldered in front of her mate. "Where's Frostpaw?"

Dapplepaw shook, her amber eyes wide with fright. "Frostpaw's gone!"


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Since at least on of the people reading this has pointed out that the rogue is brown while Sol is tortoiseshell, I will go ahead an say this to those who hadn't figured that out: No, I didn't mess up the rogue's color. I know fully well what Sol looks like. I know what the rogue looks like. The rogue is not supposed to look like Sol. The rogue in this story is a brown tabby (Picture a Tigerstar look alike, but skinnier). )**

Chapter 10

"What do you mean _Frostpaw is gone_?" Bramblestar growled.

Dapplepaw shuddered. "We were just hunting. Frostpaw had just caught a starling. I was tracking a mouse when I heard her screaming. I turned around, but she was gone! Frostpaw had stopped screaming almost as soon as she had started. I tried to follow here, but the rogue found me. He said if I tried to save my sister, he'd kill me!"

Squirrelflight's eyes widened. "My daughter's out there! Bramblestar we have to do something!"

Bramblestar nodded, his amber eyes filling with anger. "I'll find her, Squirrelflight. She'll be okay." Turning to look at the crowd of cats who had gathered around, Bramblestar meowed "Hazeltail, Lionblaze, and Swiftbreeze, come with me to find my daughter!"

Squirrelflight stared at her mate. "I'm coming with you!" she declared.

Bramblestar shook his head. "Stay here with Dapplepaw and Ravenpaw. They need you."

"Frostpaw is my daughter, too. I am going to help find her!" Squirrelflight growled.

Bramblestar didn't say anything more to her, but led his patrol out of the camp.

Redpaw sat, frozen to the ground. How could Frostpaw go missing? She was one of ThunderClan's best fighters! Every cat knew it wouldn't be long before she was made a warrior.

The tortoiseshell tom was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear paw steps behind him. His mother wrapped her tail around her son. Redpaw realized Rainsong was shaking.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Redpaw asked.

"It could have been you," Rainsong choked. "That day you snuck out, you could have been taken."

Redpaw buried his face in his mother's fur. "I won't sneak out of camp again."

"You'll be lucky to ever leave this camp again!" Rainsong cried. "I might keep you, Oakpaw, and Featherpaw here permanently!"

Redpaw sighed. He knew his mother didn't mean it. She was just upset about the Clan losing another cat, a young one this time.

Fernbreeze padded over to Rainsong and Redpaw. "Rainsong, he will be okay. I'll make sure nothing happens to Redpaw."

The gray queen nodded. "Thank you, Fernbreeze. I don't know what I would do if I lost another loved one."

Redpaw stared up at his mother. Was she thinking about Tansyleaf and Stoneclaw, her dead littermates? Redpaw didn't know what he would do without Featherpaw and Oakpaw.

Fernbreeze cast a sympathetic glance at Redpaw. "I'm sorry I was so harsh with you. I just wanted to make sure you would be the best warrior you can be."

Redpaw ducked his head awkwardly. Was Fernbreeze going to be nicer now? "It's okay, Fernbreeze."

Rainsong stroked her son with her tail. "I'm sure Fernbreeze is a great mentor."

"She is pretty good," Redpaw admitted.

Fernbreeze looked embarrassed. "After all I've done to you, you still think I'm a good mentor?"

Redpaw nodded. "Don't worry, Fernbreeze. I'll be the best warrior in ThunderClan by the time you're done training me!"

Rainsong puffed out her chest proudly. "I knew you would be!"

When Bramblestar's patrol returned to the camp, Redpaw knew immediately there was no good news to report. Squirrelflight hung her head sadly, her green eyes dark with pain. Ravenpaw and Dapplepaw ran to their mother's side, trying to comfort her.

Bramblestar jumped onto the High Ledge, and when he spoke, his voice was filled with sadness. "We could not find her. My daughter is gone."

Gasps of shock filled the Clan. Smokepelt, a young warrior, leaped to his paws. "The rogue has gone too far this time! We can't let him terrorize us any longer. The rogue will pay for what he'd done!"

Redpaw watched as other cats began nodding their heads slowly. They agreed with Smokepelt. Now that the rogue had taken an apprentice, who happened to be the Clan leader's daughter, it was time to put an end to his reign of terror.

Bramblestar stood up, lashing his tail. "Smokepelt is right! We will put an end to the horrors this rogue has caused. We will avenge Foxleap, Runningfoot, and Frostpaw!"

Yowls of approval sounded throughout the camp, but Redpaw could see that Bramblestar was not finished.

"My daughter went missing today. She never got to have her warrior's ceremony. I will not deny my other two kits that honor. Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, please come forward."

Squirrelflight gasped. "Bramblestar, you didn't tell me they'd be warriors today!" The ginger queen began licking her kits furiously, trying to make them presentable.

Bramblestar watched his mate with an amused look in his eyes. When she was finished, he began the ceremony. "Ravenpaw is a brave and loyal cat. He has earned his warrior name many times over. From this day forth, may StarClan recognize him as Ravenflight."

"Ravenflight! Ravenflight!" the Clan cheered. Redpaw noticed his sister, Featherpaw, was cheering loudest of all.

"Dapplepaw is a kind, compassionate apprentice. She will be a wonderful warrior, of that I am sure. From this day forth, may StarClan recognize her as Dappleflower."

"Dappleflower! Dappleflower!" Redpaw cheered along with his Clanmates. The dark tabby she-cat's eyes were shining as she stood beside her brother.

Bramblestar continued. "My other daughter should be here today, standing with her brother and sister. Though she is no longer with us, may StarClan welcome her as Frostwing. She deserves to go to StarClan a warrior."

Redpaw cheered for the missing warrior, hoping there was a chance she could still be alive. His clanmates cheered as well, remembering Frostwing as the loyal, hardworking apprentice she had been.

"We are not finished yet," Bramblestar went on. "Lilycloud's kits have reached their sixth moon. Tawnykit and Mistkit shall become apprentices today."

Squeals of excitement erupted from by the nursery. Redpaw turned to see the two kits racing up to the High Ledge, eyes wide with happiness. Lilycloud and Snowfang followed their kits more slowly, looking as if they would burst with pride.

"Mistkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Mistpaw. Rainsong has not yet had an apprentice, but I'm sure she will prove to be an excellent mentor," Bramblestar meowed.

Redpaw looked over at his mother. Her blue eyes were filled with shock as she padded forward to greet Mistpaw. It was clear that she had not been told that she was to be a mentor.

"Tawnykit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw. Daisypetal, you also have not had an apprentice, but there are plenty of experienced mentors who will be able to assist mentoring if you need it," Bramblestar said.

After the apprentices had padded away from the High Ledge, Bramblestar looked out over the crowd. "ThunderClan is still strong. We have lost three cats already, but we will not lose anymore. We will show that piece of crowfood that ThunderClan is not to be underestimated. I will personally flay that rogue if I ever meet him. We will not be stopped until he his dead!"

The ThunderClan cats erupted in cheers as Bramblestar stepped back. Redpaw felt more hopeful now. The Clan was strong. Surely they could beat one measly rogue?


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. I just moved home from college, so life has been really busy. Anyway, I love reading the reviews for this. It looks like y'all still haven't decided if the rogue is Sol or not. Chapter 12 will be in the rogue's POV, so maybe that will have a more definitive answer for you.)**

Chapter 11

"My kits are not leaving this camp until the rogue is dead!" Swiftbreeze growled, his amber eyes flashing with rage.

Redpaw watched in horror as his father confronted Bramblestar. The leader had wanted to take Featherpaw to the training hollow for battle practice. Bramblestar was certain the apprentice would be safe with him to watch over her, but Swiftbreeze was not about to let any of his kits out of sight.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "Featherpaw will be fine. I'll be with her. The apprentices have been cooped up in camp for so long. It would do them good to stretch their legs a bit."

Swiftbreeze shook his head. "What my kits need is to be safe. What if they disappear like Frostwing did?" he asked.

Bramblestar flinched at the black and white tom's words. Redpaw knew his father had said the wrong thing. Surely it was too soon to talk about Frostwing? She hadn't been missing a moon yet.

The dark tabby leader dug long, sharp claws into the grass. "My daughter is still alive. I know she is. Until I see her body, I will go on believing she is alive. StarClan will watch over her."

Swiftbreeze sighed and gently touched Bramblestar with his tail. "If only we could know for certain. I don't know what I would do if one of my kits went missing."

Bramblestar nodded. "You're right, Swiftbreeze. I can't risk losing any more apprentices. I can't be the reason another cat loses their kit," he mewed.

Redpaw, not wanting to listen to the toms' conversation, padded away. His tortoiseshell tail hung low, brushing the grass as he walked. He wished he could go to the training hollow. He wished he could go anywhere, but he couldn't. _Dumb rogue! You messed up everything! Why'd you have to take Frostwing?_ he thought angrily.

"Redpaw? What's wrong?" Oakpaw called, seeing his brother sit down next to the apprentices' den.

Redpaw stared down at the ground. "I hate this rogue! Why does he have to steal our clanmates?"

Oakpaw shrugged sadly. "I don't know. I miss Frostwing. She was a really nice cat. Squirrelflight is inconsolable now. Bramblestar can't even get her to eat! This rogue is tearing us apart from the inside."

"Squirrelflight won't eat?" Redpaw gasped.

"No. And she won't talk, either. Why do you think Hazeltail has been organizing the patrols for the past moon? Bramblestar had to make her a temporary deputy while Squirrelflight grieves," Oakpaw mewed.

Redpaw jumped to his paws. "That's it!" he growled. "The rogue has messed with us for long enough! It's time he was dealt with for good!"

Oakpaw narrowed his eyes. "But what can we do? Remember the last time you tried to take on the rogue? He nearly killed you!"

"I'm a lot bigger now. Besides, Fernbreeze has been teaching me battle moves in the camp, just like Blossomfall has been teaching you! Maybe together we could take care of this rogue!" Redpaw exclaimed, feeling his body fill with rage. The rogue had gone too far, and Redpaw refused to let any more of his friends die.

Oakpaw was shaking his head. "I know you're a better warrior than you were then, but the rogue is a full grown cat who was strong enough to take Foxleap and Runningfoot. He's really dangerous, Redpaw."

The tortoiseshell tom sighed. All he wanted to do was help his Clan. If he killed the rogue, maybe that would help Squirrelflight feel better. Or Blossomfall, who was still grieving over Runningfoot, although she was still carrying out her warrior duties. _Three cats have gone missing so far. Three families are being torn apart because of a stinking rogue. What is Featherpaw or Oakpaw is taken next? What would happen to Rainsong and Swiftbreeze? I can't let that happen!_ Redpaw wailed to himself.

"I want to help ThunderClan, Oakpaw," Redpaw meowed.

Ravenpaw and Featherpaw padded over to the two brothers. They looked as if they had heard Redpaw and Oakpaw's conversation, and hadn't liked it.

"Redpaw, please don't try and take on the rogue again!" Featherpaw pleaded. "I don't know what I would do without my brother!"

Oakpaw nudged his sister. "You'd still have me! I'm your brother, too."

Ravenflight licked the top of Featherpaw's silvery gray head. "You have me, too."

Redpaw glared at Ravenflight. "You aren't her brother! You don't get to have a say in this!"

Ravenflight's amber eyes flash. "I already lost my sister! I'm not going to lose Featherpaw too!"

"What about Dappleflower? She's still alive!" Redpaw argued.

"I'm not going to lose my other sister, and I'm absolutely not going to lose Featherpaw!" Ravenflight growled.

Redpaw kneaded his paws into the ground. "But the three of us together might have a chance at actually beating the rogue!"

Featherpaw's green eyes widened. "I am not fighting the rogue, Redpaw!"

"It's a hare-brained idea," Ravenflight mewed.

"No it's not! A rogue can't fight against three cats," Redpaw insisted.

Ravenflight tipped his head, thinking. Featherpaw glanced at the black tom, stiffening as if she knew what he was about to say.

"Maybe Redpaw does have a point," Ravenflight meowed.

"I know I do! I'm going to rip that rogue to shreds for what he's done to ThunderClan!" Redpaw growled.

Featherpaw turned to Ravenflight, her eyes pleading. "Please don't agree with him, Ravenflight. Tell him it's a bad idea for the three of us to fight the rogue!"

Ravenflight nodded. "It's a bad idea for the three apprentices to fight the rogue. That's why I'm coming with you!"


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: POV Change)**

Chapter 12

Long claws packed dirt over a shallow grave. A dark tabby tom shoved the powdery dirt over the hole he had dug, pushing it in with strong muscles. After spreading grass over the hole, the rogue sat back, admiring his work. No one passing by would guess what was buried in the grave.

_That was my easiest kill yet. She put up quite a fight, but she was no match for me, _the tom thought to himself. His latest victim had been somewhat smaller than his previous kills. The ragged tom knew the cat must have been an apprentice. _Now ThunderClan will be even more afraid. They know that I'm not just taking their warriors- I'm taking their apprentices, too._

The tom padded back into ThunderClan territory. He had buried his three victims just outside the border so the bodies would never be found. So far, his plan had been successful. With a glance at his own pelt, the tabby realized that only his plan for revenge was working. His plan to stay strong and healthy was failing, however. The tom was skinnier than he had ever been, his back bone jutting out awkwardly. His hip bones were clearly outlines by his patchy, matted fur. Even the tom's sharp amber eyes had lost their gleam. Though still a formidable forces, the starving cat worried about how much longer he would be able to survive on his own.

A rustle in the bushes startled the tom. He hurriedly moved to a cluster of brambles for shelter, not wanting to be seen by ThunderClan warriors. Peering out from his hiding place, the dark tabby saw four cats padding through the cluttered forest floor. The tom recognized the tortoiseshell tom apprentice that had confronted him before. The apprentice had grown quite a bit, and the rogue realized that the well-muscled cat would now be trained to fight. With the tortoiseshell were a black and white tom and a pale gray she-cat that were the same size as the first cat. A slightly larger, black tom was with the three apprentices. He was clearly a warrior and there to protect the three younger cats.

_Can I really fight four of them? The apprentices by themselves, yes, but three apprentices and a warrior? Maybe I should just stay hidden this time._

"I smell something!" the pale gray she-cat mewed.

The back warrior nodded. "You're right, Featherpaw. The rogue is here."

The dark tabby sighed. He hadn't had time to disguise his scent. Realizing these cats were all too young to recognize him, the rogue decided to confront the ThunderClan cats. Pushing through the brambles, the tom stood in front of now frightened cats.

The tortoiseshell tom seemed to regain some sense of bravery before his companions and stepped forward. "What did you do to Frostwing?" he growled.

"I don't know any cat by that name," the rogue responded coolly.

The apprentice narrowed his cold amber eyes. "She was the tabby and white she-cat that disappeared recently. I know you took her."

The dark tabby flicked his tail. "I haven't seen any cat with that description. I am a loner, you know. I try to stay away from other cats."

The black warrior stepped up to the front of the patrol. "That cat was my sister. You will tell us what you did with her. I can smell her scent on you."

"Your sister?" the rogue laughed. "You think that because your precious sister went missing means I had something to do with it?"

"I can _smell_ her," the warrior meowed. "If you don't tell me where she is, I swear I'll rip you to shreds."

The tabby kneaded the ground with his paws. Could he really fight four cats? He would if he had to. "Fine. I'll tell you where your sister is."

"Good. Tell me now!"

"She's dead," the dark tom hissed.

The warrior's amber eyes widened his horror. He stood still for a moment, thinking. After a brief hesitation, he leaped at the rogue, slashing at him with sharp claws. The tabby twisted around, knocking the warrior to the ground. He got back up to his paws quickly, raking the rogue's nose.

The three apprentices watched with terrified expressions on their faces. They stood frozen to the ground, unable to help their clanmate. Finally the tortoiseshell tom charged at the rogue, closely followed by the other two.

The tabby writhed under the weight of four healthy cats. He knew he was not strong enough to win this battle. If he didn't get away, the fight could cost him his life. Suddenly, the tom had a brilliant idea. Twisting his body so that he could slither out from under his attackers' grasp, he grabbed the scruff of the she-cat and hauled her away from the pile of fighting fur. The three toms fell back in surprise, giving the rogue time to drag his prisoner away. He didn't really want to take another cat so soon, but it was his only hope for escape. Besides, he didn't have to murder her now. The rouge could use her as leverage against ThunderClan.

Realizing the ThunderClan cats would follow him, the tabby tom turned back to the attackers. "If you try to rescue her, she dies!"


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: We are back to Redpaw's POV. The rogue's identity is finally discovered! Congradulations if you correctly guessed who it was!)**

Chapter 13

Redpaw stared in horror as the rogue dragged his sister away, Featherpaw screeching as loudly as she could. The tortoiseshell tom stood, frozen to the ground, too stunned to speak. How could his plan have gone so wrong? All he had wanted to do was get the rogue off ThunderClan territory and rid his Clan of this terror. Instead of saving his Clan, Redpaw had led his sister to what surely would be her death.

Ravenflight raced after the rogue and the she-cat. "Featherpaw!" he yowled.

Oakpaw barreled after the black warrior, knocking him over. The apprentice glared at Ravenflight with wide, scared eyes. "Didn't you hear what he said?" Oakpaw hissed. "If you try to rescue Featherpaw, he will kill her!"

Ravenflight struggled to his paws, staring passed Oakpaw. His eyes were glazed over, as if he was in a daze. "But...Featherpaw..."

Redpaw padded up to Ravenflight, pushing up against him for comfort. "She'll be alright, Ravenflight. I promise!"

The black tom rounded to Redpaw. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't had this hare-brained idea in the first place, Featherpaw would still be with us. If she dies, I swear on StarClan, I will rip you to shreds!" he hissed.

Redpaw's eyes widened as Ravenflight's words sunk in. The warrior had peeled back, racing toward the ThunderClan camp. Redpaw, however, sat down in the grass, trembling. He closed his eyes, trying to forget this day had ever happened. Ravenflight was right. He had caused Featherpaw to be taken. What would Rainsong say? Redpaw didn't want to imagine how upset his mother would be.

Oakpaw stroked his brother with his tail. "Ravenflight's just upset right now. He'll calm down."

"But it is my fault! It was my idea to find the rogue," Redpaw whispered.

Oakpaw sat down beside his brother, and Redpaw saw his eyes were filled with sorrow. The black and white tom did not offer any more words of comfort. Redpaw took this to mean his brother really did blame him for what happened to their sister. Sighing, Redpaw buried his nose in his paws, wishing he was back in camp and had never left in the first place.

"My kit! Where's my kit!" Rainsong howled as Oakpaw and Redpaw entered the camp. The gray queen glared at her sons, her tail lashing. Redpaw hung his head, not wanting to meet his mother's eyes.

Swiftbreeze was standing next to Rainsong, looking equally angry. "What in the name of StarClan possessed you to leave camp? Three cats had already gone missing, and you think it's a good idea to go see that cat that killed them? Redpaw, I don't even know what to say! If your sister dies because of this..."

Bramblestar cut the tom off, pushing his way in front of the apprentices. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you go out there?"

Oakpaw was the first to speak. "It was all Redpaw's idea!"

Redpaw hung his head even lower. "I just wanted to help."

"And by helping, you put your sister in harm's way!" Bramblestar hissed. "Haven't we lost enough cats already?" The leader's amber eyes darkened, clearly thinking about his own daughter, Frostwing, who had been killed by the rogue.

Redpaw raised his head slightly, seeing Squirrelflight further back, burying her face in Ravenflight's black fur. Redpaw wondered if the deputy would ever let her son out of camp again. Ravenflight was Bramblestar's kit, too. Redpaw realized the leader was so angry because he had been afraid of losing another kit to the rogue.

"I'm sorry, Bramblestar," Redpaw squeaked.

"Sorry won't bring Featherpaw back," the tabby tom meowed.

Ravenflight padded up beside his father. "What are we going to do? The rogue said if we tried to rescue her, he would kill her."

Redpaw glanced at Bramblestar. Surely a patrol of strong warriors could rescue Featherpaw without her being killed by the rogue?

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "It's likely that the rogue has already killed her. He probably just said that so we would leave him alone," he meowed.

Ravenflight rounded on his father. "Please, Bramblestar! We have to do something!"

Bramblestar only shook his head. "I can't risk losing anymore cats to this rogue. I've already lost one kit, and I almost lost another today. If I send a rescue party, Featherpaw will surely die. I don't want any more cats to lose their kits."

Ravenflight sighed, but nodded. He understood why Bramblestar wouldn't send anyone to rescue the apprentice.

Rainsong stepped forward. "Ravenflight, awhile back you said you thought the rogue was Sol. Was he?"

Ravenflight tipped his head to one side. "Sol is a red tortoiseshell, right?"

Bramblestar nodded grimly. "A tortoiseshell you don't want to meet."

"Then this is definitely not Sol. The rogue is a dark brown tabby," Ravenflight meowed.

"A tabby?" Bramblestar echoed, sounding faintly surprised.

Redpaw saw his mother's blue eyes fill with rage. "I know who the rogue is!" she announced.

Bramblestar turned to her. "Who?"

Rainsong lashed her tail. "It's Cedarpaw!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Redpaw tipped his head to one side. Cedarpaw? Who was that? Redpaw had never heard of him before. Of course, Rainsong did not usually speak of the time before her kits were born. Redpaw knew something bad had happened when Rainsong first came to ThunderClan, but he had never been told exactly what happened. Maybe Cedarpaw had something to with whatever happened?

Bramblestar looked as if he disagreed. "How could it be Cedarpaw? He was banished moons ago?"

Swiftbreeze padded up beside Rainsong. "But Cedarpaw was really angry that he was banished. What if he is doing this for some kind of revenge?"

Other ThunderClan cats seemed to agree with Swiftbreeze. Only two cats, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, were shaking their heads. "My son would never kill his clanmates!" Dovewing hissed.

Bramblestar stared at the queen. "Remember, Dovewing, he betrayed us and fought alongside of Stoneclaw. Cedarpaw is a dangerous cat. It is quite possible he stayed around after he was banished."

"But...he's my son!" Dovewing wailed. Bumblestripe nudged her away from the crowd of cats, whispering to her too quietly for Redpaw to hear what he was saying.

From somewhere in the camp, a cat called out, "Who's Cedarpaw?" Shocked gasps filled the air as the older warriors recoiled in horror, remembering something terrible. Redpaw turned to Bramblestar, hoping for an explanation.

The leader shifted his paws. "A long time ago Rainsong joined ThunderClan, as many of you know. The younger warriors and kits would not remember the terror that ensued after she joined us. Her brother, a RiverClan warrior called Stoneclaw, wanted to take Rainsong back to her birth Clan and led an invasion to our camp. Cedarpaw fought against us, even leading Stoneclaw straight to our camp. When I found out the truth, I banished him from ThunderClan."

Another voice rang out, "Why didn't you just kill him?"

Bramblestar replied, "I try not to kill cats if there is a way around it. I made a mistake, though. If this rogue really is Cedarpaw, he will die this time. He will not get away with this."

Spottedthorn, Cedarpaw's sister, meowed, "But you said earlier that you weren't going to rescue Featherpaw. Doesn't that mean we aren't going to do anything?"

"Something must be done to stop Cedarpaw," Bramblestar growled. "But we need a plan. I would like to rescue Featherpaw without risking her life. I am not sending a rescue party, but I will do something. ThunderClan needs to rid itself of Cedarpaw once and for all."

~~~~

"Redpaw, you seem distracted," Fernbreeze observed while she was battle training with her apprentice.

Redpaw glanced at his mentor. "I just can't stop thinking about Featherpaw. What if we can't save her?"

Fernbreeze sighed. "I don't know, Redpaw. Maybe Cedarpaw won't kill her."

"I bet he already has," Redpaw fretted.

The gray warrior stroked Redpaw with her tail. "You must keep hoping for the best. Just believe your sister is alright."

"It's all my fault she's gone. If I hadn't tried to find Cedarpaw, Featherpaw would still be here with me," the apprentice mewed.

Fernbreeze stared down at the ground. "We all make mistakes, Redpaw."

"But I made this biggest mistake of all."

~~~~

"I want a hunting patrol to go out," Bramblestar was calling. He was organizing the patrols now because Squirrelflight just sat in her mate's den, staring at nothing. Her living kits and Bramblestar could not ease the queen's grief at losing Frostwing. "Hazeltail, take Bumblestripe, Daisypetal, and Smokepelt."

Redpaw watched as the gray and white she-cat gathered her patrol, heading out of the camp. He wished he could go with them and hunt, but now even he was too afraid of Cedarpaw to leave camp. Fernbreeze was trying her best to train Redpaw from the camp, but it was difficult to practice hunting without any real prey.

Oakpaw padded over to his brother, who was still watching the entrance to the camp. "Redpaw, how are you?"

"Horrible," the tom replied.

"Are you still thinking about Featherpaw?" Oakpaw asked.

Redpaw turned to his brother. "I can still see her being dragged away, crying out as Cedarpaw threatened to kill her if we tried to save her. I can't get the image out of my mind."

"That's guilt," Oakpaw replied. "We shouldn't have been out there."

Redpaw felt anger bubbling inside him. "I know that! I know we shouldn't have tried to find Cedarpaw! I know I shouldn't have convinced you and Featherpaw to go with me! If I never see her again, it's all my fault! I know that, so stop making me feel bad!"

"Well, it is your fault she's gone! I don't have to make you feel better because this is all your fault!" Oakpaw hissed, storming away.

Redpaw hung his head, feeling as if his heart had just been ripped out. His sister was gone; his brother blamed him for her disappearance, what else could possibly go wrong? Maybe the rogue should have taken him prisoner instead of Featherpaw. That thought gave Redpaw an idea. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Redpaw raced out of the camp. He knew how to rescue his sister!

As he padded through the forest, Redpaw realized that he was extremely nervous. He wasn't sure if his plan would work, but he had to try. He knew he hadn't thought the plan over thoroughly, but Redpaw wasn't known for his thinking. What if the consequences of his latest plan were worse than he imagined? But he knew he had to try to save Featherpaw. Hopefully if Cedarpaw realized Redpaw wasn't exactly a rescue party, he would be more willing to comply with Redpaw's offer.

Redpaw pushed through a bramble thicket and glanced around at his surroundings. He was in the area where he had first met Cedarpaw. It was the place where Foxleap had been attacked earlier and where Silvermist and Runningfoot had saved Redpaw's life. The apprentice shuddered, closing his eyes to block the memories. He kept going, knowing he could not turn back. This mission was too important.

A rustle in the leaves caused Redpaw to stop in his tracks. The dark brown tabby tom slipped out from behind a bush. The tom glared at Redpaw with cold amber eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to try and rescue my latest victim?

Redpaw gathered all the courage he could muster. "Cedarpaw, I want to make a deal with you," he mewed.

Cedarpaw blinked in surprise when Redpaw said his name, but did not mention it. "A deal? What kind of deal? Remember what I said I would do if you try to save the she-cat."

Redpaw shifted his paws. Feeling a surge of confidence, the apprentice looked Cedarpaw in the eyes and hissed, "Take me instead."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cedarpaw stared at Redpaw, obviously shocked at the apprentice's offer. The tabby tom opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Redpaw stood uncomfortably before the rogue, wishing the tom would speak. "Please, Cedarpaw! Let my sister go. You can take me prisoner instead!"

Cedarpaw curled his lips into a snarl. "The little warrior wants to be a hero and save his sister, does he?"

"Please! Don't hurt her! She doesn't deserve to die because of my mistake," Redpaw insisted.

"How do you know she isn't already dead?" Cedarpaw questioned, sitting on his bony haunches.

Redpaw gulped. Surely he wasn't too late? "You said you would kill her if I tried to rescue her. I haven't tried to rescue her yet."

"Are you not trying to rescue her now?" Cedarpaw growled.

The tortoiseshell tom swallowed nervously. "Yes, but I thought maybe if I let you take me prisoner you might let her go."

Cedarpaw nodded thoughtfully. "A prisoner for a prisoner..."

"She is alright, isn't she?" Redpaw asked.

"Your sister is alive," the rogue meowed. "Surely that's all that matters."

Redpaw sighed with relief. Featherpaw could be saved!

Cedarpaw stood up, shaking as his thin, spindly legs held up his body. Redpaw noticed that the rogue's health was deteriorating. He looked worse each time the apprentice had seen him. That hadn't stopped Cedarpaw from being a formidable force, though. The tabby glared at the apprentice, apparently still thinking about his offer.

"What's your name, kit?" Cedarpaw asked finally.

"Redpaw," he replied.

Cedarpaw nodded. "Alright. I will accept your offer. I will let Featherpaw go back to ThunderClan in exchange for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Redpaw breathed.

The rogue turned away from the apprentice, padding into the bushes on the far side of the clearing. Redpaw hurried after Cedarpaw, hoping his sister hadn't been hurt by the enemy. Cedarpaw led Redpaw through ThunderClan territory. The apprentice plodded through the long grass, ducking under branches of bushes and climbing over roots as Cedarpaw moved silently ahead of Redpaw.

Before too long, the two cats reached the edge of ThunderClan territory. Redpaw looked at the new land. His Clan  
s territory gave way to a meadow, with rolling hills around the edges. Trees dotted the meadow and brightly colored flowers offered colorful splotches to the land. The meadow was much more open than the forest that Redpaw was used to.

Cedarpaw headed down into the meadow, stopping at the bottom to wait for Redpaw. The rogue led Redpaw to a hollowed out tree. A pale gray shape was curled up inside, seemingly unmoving. Upon Cedarpaw and Redpaw's arrival, the shape sat up, blinking green eyes into the sunlight.

"Featherpaw!" Redpaw gasped, hurtling to his sister's side, covering her in licks.

Featherpaw ducked away from her brother awkwardly. Her eyes filled with fear as she stared at her brother. "Redpaw, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Saving you!" he replied breathlessly.

The pale gray she-cat glanced nervously at Cedarpaw. "But Cedarpaw said he would kill me if you tried to rescue me!"

Cedarpaw pushed his way between the two apprentices. "You brother has made a noble offer," he meowed.

Featherpaw stared at the rogue. "What do you mean?"

"Redpaw came to me, asking if I would let you go if I took him prisoner instead."

Featherpaw rounded on her brother. "Redpaw, you can't do that! You have to go back! You can't stay with Cedarpaw!"

"Why not?" Redpaw asked. "Surely it isn't safe for you to be here?"

Featherpaw glanced at the ground. "He hasn't hurt me. Cedarpaw's only keeping me because he knows Bramblestar won't attack him if it means keeping me alive. I'm safe as long as no one tries to help me."

Redpaw shook his head in anger. "You can't be here! Cedarpaw might kill you anyway. Besides, Bramblestar is going to help you. He just doesn't know how to save you yet."

Cedarpaw jumped to his paws. "Bramblestar thinks he can save Featherpaw?"

Redpaw turned to the rogue, suddenly wishing he hadn't told Featherpaw about Bramblestar. "Well... yes?"

The tabby's amber eyes narrowed, and Redpaw wondered if he would still murder Featherpaw. The rogue glanced from Redpaw to Featherpaw, thinking. Suddenly, he lunged forward, grabbing Featherpaw by the scruff of her neck. He hauled her out of the tree and dumped her on the soft, grassy ground.

"Go! Get out of here and go back to your Clan!" Cedarpaw hissed.

Featherpaw stared at her captor in shock. "You mean I can go?"

Cedarpaw lashed his tail. "Yes. Leave now and go home."

"But, Cedarpaw..." Featherpaw hesitated. Redpaw wondered why his sister seemed so reluctant to go home. He had rescued her! His plan had worked. Why was Featherpaw still here?

Cedarpaw glared at the she-cat. "Go home! I never want to see you again!"

Pain filled Featherpaw's green eyes. She backed away slowly, watching the rogue. At long last, she finally turned around at hurtled up the hill and into the forest, not glancing back at Cedarpaw or Redpaw.

Redpaw turned to Cedarpaw. "Why didn't she want to leave? What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Cedarpaw hissed. "I just told her to stay in the trunk and not run off. That's all!"

Redpaw narrowed his eyes, disbelieving. "She seemed upset when you told her to go. Featherpaw was your prisoner! Why was she so upset?"

The tabby shook his head. "I don't have to answer to you, my prisoner! Featherpaw is safe now. I gave you what you wanted, so just be quiet!"

Redpaw knew something was wrong. His sister didn't seem glad at all to be rescued. It was like she wanted to stay Cedarpaw's prisoner. Cedarpaw was up to something. Whatever he had done to Featherpaw had changed her. Worried about his sister, Redpaw curled up in the tree trunk, feeling weary. Featherpaw was safe now, but for some reason Redpaw had a feeling that the worst was still yet to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I had a bit of writer's block and had some trouble writing this chapter.)**

Chapter 16

The bright morning sunlight woke Redpaw earlier than usual. Being in a hollow tree rather than a den meant there was no protection from the sun's shine. The apprentice blinked his tired amber eyes, only just remembering where he was. I hope Featherpaw made it home okay, he thought.

Suddenly the memories of last night came flooding back. Featherpaw hadn't wanted to leave her prison when she was told she was free to go. Something was horribly wrong, Redpaw realized. Why would Featherpaw be reluctant to leave? He had risked his own life to save hers, but she hadn't seemed thankful at all.

Glancing around, Redpaw hoped to see Cedarpaw, but his captor was not around. The tortoiseshell tom observed the land around him, looking for where Cedarpaw could have gone. He was in a valley, just behind the ThunderClan and WindClan borders, but in front of the hills that lie in the distance. The valley was covered in thick, long grass. It was perfect land for stalking prey, and had enough trees to provide shelter. The valley was an ideal place for a cat to make a home. Redpaw guessed this was why Cedarpaw had chosen to live here.

A gruff meow sounded behind the tree. "You're awake," Cedarpaw growled as he padded around to stand before his prisoner.

"Yes," Redpaw squeaked, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

The rogue, who was carrying a rabbit, dropped his catch on the ground and sat down. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, narrowing his cold amber eyes.

Redpaw nodded. "I slept fine."

"Good," Cedarpaw meowed, nudging the rabbit forward. "Here. Eat this."

The apprentice prodded the rabbit with his paw, not taking his eyes off of Cedarpaw. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

The dark tabby tom sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. I haven't decided yet."

Redpaw shifted his paws, still worried about his sister. "Why didn't you kill Featherpaw?"

"I was not ready to kill again. Not enough time had passed since I killed that tabby she-cat," Cedarpaw replied.

The younger tom gulped. "She was Bramblestar's daughter. Her name was Frostwing."

"Bramblestar has kits now?" Cedarpaw asked, spitting the words crossly.

"He had three: Frostwing, Dappleflower, and Ravenflight," Redpaw mewed.

Cedarpaw's amber eyes blazed with anger. "Then I am all the more glad to know I murdered one of his precious kits."

"But don't you know all the pain you caused him and Squirrelflight? Squirrelflight hasn't recovered from the shock. She's still grieving! Bramblestar had to appoint a temporary deputy in her place because she won't eat, won't sleep, and won't even leave the den unless she's forced to!" Redpaw cried.

"I don't care about Squirrelflight. Bramblestar is the one who banished me from ThunderClan. He deserves to suffer. He's a weak leader and let that worthless piece of foxdung Rainsong join the Clan," Cedarpaw growled.

Redpaw felt anger boiling inside him. How dare this cat insult Rainsong! "She's my mother!" Redpaw hissed.

Cedarpaw's eyes widened. "She is? Then I am keeping her son prisoner. Good. She can suffer as well," he spat.

"You're a monster," Redpaw growled.

"Would a monster have let your sister live?" Cedarpaw asked.

"You said it wasn't your time to kill yet," Redpaw meowed. "Surely that's why you spared her?"

Cedarpaw let out a mroww of laughter. "You don't think I could have killed her anyway? I could have changed my mind and decided not to spare her. I could have murdered her right after I stole her."

"Then why didn't you?" Redpaw questioned.

The tom glanced down at his paws, sighing. Redpaw realized at that moment that Cedarpaw had planned on killing Featherpaw, but something had changed his mind, something Cedarpaw did not want to admit to.

"I could tell you the truth, but what good would that do? She's gone now, so whatever the reason was no longer matters," Cedarpaw finally mewed.

"But she didn't want to leave! I have to know what happened to her that would make her want to stay here and be your prisoner," Redpaw hissed.

Cedarpaw shook his head. "I just didn't feel like killing her. That's all there was to it. She was just thankful I spared her life."

Redpaw knew the rogue was lying, but the haunted look in his captor's eyes made him unwilling to ask again. Why does he not want to tell me the truth? It's not like I can go and tell someone.

Cedarpaw stood up, shaking his pelt. "I'm going hunting. You stay here. If you leave this tree trunk, I will flay you," he meowed, beginning to pad away, farther into the valley.

The apprentice stared after the tom, sighing. He would ask about Featherpaw again later. Hopefully after Cedarpaw ate he would feel more like talking. When Cedarpaw disappeared from view, Redpaw finally knelt down to eat the rabbit, wishing he was back in ThunderClan and Cedarpaw had never returned to the area.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: I'm sorry that Chapter 16 was kind of a filler chapter. I had a case of writer's block and was stuck to write next. It should get better now.)**

Chapter 17

"Wake up!" Cedarpaw hissed, poking Redpaw with a bony paw.

The tortoiseshell tom opened his eyes, waking from a fitful sleep. "What?" he asked cautiously, hoping he hadn't made Cedarpaw angry somehow.

The rogue barred his yellow teeth. "You were mewling in your sleep. It was annoying."

Redpaw sighed. Three days had passed since he had allowed Cedarpaw to take him prisoner, and he still didn't know what had happened between the rogue and Featherpaw. He knew something had happened, and whatever it was had really bothered his sister.

"Before you ask again," Cedarpaw began, "No, I'm not going to say anything about Featherpaw."

_He's reading my mind..._ Redpaw thought. "Fine, I won't ask," he mewed.

"Good," Cedarpaw growled, turning away from the tree Redpaw was sitting in. "I'm going out for a bit. You stay here."

"Can't I come with you?" Redpaw asked, hoping that Cedarpaw wouldn't keep him stuck in the tree all day again.

The rogue glared at his prisoner. "Of course not! You're a prisoner, not my friend. I have important business to take care of, and you are not a part of it," he meowed crossly.

Redpaw watched as Cedarpaw stalked away from him, padding up the hill that led to ThunderClan territory. The apprentice sunk to his paws. He wished he could run off and go back to camp, but Redpaw knew there would be serious consequences if he did. Cedarpaw was already waging a war against his former Clan and Redpaw didn't want to be responsible for creating anymore terror.

The morning passed slowly. Redpaw stayed put, waiting for Cedarpaw's return, but the rogue showed no sign of coming back. Bored, the apprentice ran his tongue over his pelt for the third time that day. His fur had never looked so good, but there was little else for Redpaw to do.

A pale gray shape appeared at the top of the hill on the ThunderClan border. Redpaw glanced up sharply, seeing the movement. Surprised to see a cat heading toward him, he jumped to his paws, excited to have something interesting happen. That brief moment of happiness turned to dismay when he saw that it was Featherpaw.

When the she-cat was in ear-shot, Redpaw hissed, "What are you doing here? Cedarpaw said he never wanted to see you again."

Featherpaw looked around uncomfortably, avoiding her brother's eyes. "I had to come back," she mewed after a hesitation.

Fear filled Redpaw. What if Cedarpaw came back and saw Featherpaw? Would he hurt her? "Why did you come here? I saved you!"

"I can't stay in ThunderClan. I...had to leave," Featherpaw said quietly.

"What? Did Bramblestar banish you or something? Isn't Ravenflight glad to see you?" Redpaw questioned.

Featherpaw sat down, staring at her paws. "Ravenflight was overjoyed to have me back, but...I don't feel the same way about him."

"But he loves you!" Redpaw cried.

"I don't love him. I used to, but that was before I was taken prisoner. Everything's different now. Our Clanmates were happy that I was safe, but I don't belong there anymore. I don't want to be part of ThunderClan anymore, and I don't want to be with Ravenflight," Featherpaw whispered, nearly choking on her words.

Redpaw sat stone still, stunned by his sister's words. "What are you saying? Why don't you belong in ThunderClan anymore?"

"Because I...because I love Cedarpaw."

"Why? How? What happened? Did he do something to you? Did he threaten you somehow?" Redpaw meowed, anger bubbling within him.

Featherpaw shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Cedarpaw's not that bad, really. He loves me, too. He would never hurt me."

"But he's killed three ThunderClan cats! Our Clanmates!" Redpaw cried, not believing his sister.

"He had good reason to be angry. Bramblestar banished him unfairly. Cedarpaw only thought he was upholding the warrior code when he stood against Bramblestar. He thinks cats belong in the Clan of their birth and shouldn't be able to change Clans because they feel like it," Featherpaw mewed.

Redpaw was shocked by Featherpaw's reasoning. "He wanted our mother _dead_. How could you be on his side?"

Featherpaw lifted her head, staring at Redpaw with deep green eyes. "Rainsong belonged in RiverClan. She still does. Cedarpaw was right to side with Stoneclaw after Rainsong joined ThunderClan."

"How can you say that?" Redpaw hissed. "If she had stayed in RiverClan, we would never have been born!"

"She shouldn't have ever been born! Rainsong was born to two medicine cats, which is against the warrior code. She was an abomination, which makes us abominations, as well!" Featherpaw argued.

"You're wrong!" Redpaw hissed. "You are not the sister I once had."

"If I'm not, it's your fault. Being Cedarpaw's prisoner changed me. If you have never tried to find him in the first place, I'd have never been captured!" Featherpaw hissed.

Redpaw tried to push his anger away and as calmly as he could, he meowed, "But I saved your life. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I didn't need to be saved. Cedarpaw was taking care of me. We were just fine until you came along and ruined everything," Featherpaw growled.

"I thought I was doing the right thing!" Redpaw cried.

Featherpaw's eyes flashed. "You never do the right thing. You always try to do the noble or heroic thing, but you always mess up! If you ever thought before acting, we would much better off!"

Redpaw opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, a familiar brown tabby made his way down the hill. The apprentice realized with a jolt that Cedarpaw was lugging a body with him. When the rogue approached the two littermates, his amber eyes widened and his jaw dropped, allowing the body to fall to the ground.

"What are you doing _here?_? Cedarpaw hissed at Featherpaw, glaring at her.

Redpaw never heard his sister's response. He slowly padded up to the body, nosing the dark gray fur sadly. The apprentice recognized the cat at once, and with a trembling voice, whispered, "I'm so sorry, Jayfeather."


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: So sorry it's been so long since I've posted the last chapter. I went on vacation and didn't have a computer. Anyway, here's the next chapter. More Cedarpaw POV.)**

Chapter 18 **Warning: POV Change**

Cedarpaw stared at Featherpaw with wide amber eyes. The smaller cat did not immediately reply to his question, but stared at Jayfeather's mangled body, recoiling in horror.

_Why did she come back? _Cedarpaw thought, his mind racing. _I would never have murdered Jayfeather if I knew she would return. _

Featherpaw turned to the rogue, her green eyes brimming with pain. "Why him?" she squeaked.

"Because his death would hurt Rainsong more than anything else," Cedarpaw mewed, his amber eyes burning with contempt.

Redpaw lashed his tail angrily. "She's already lost Featherpaw and me. Isn't that enough?"

Cedarpaw turned to his prisoner, feeling rage welling inside him. "Rainsong deserves this! I'd have all three of her kits killed if I could. No one will be spared until all who Rainsong ever loved is dead!"

Featherpaw cowered close to the ground, trembling. "I though…I thought you loved me. You aren't going to kill me, are you?"

The rogue sighed. Could he actually kill Featherpaw? The small bit of warmth in his heart swelled at the thought of being with her, but she was Rainsong's daughter. He knew she should die because her death would hurt her mother immensely, but he realized with a pang that he could never be able to raise a claw against the pale gray she-cat. Sighing, he mewed, "No, you alone will be spared. I won't let you die."

The apprentice heaved a sigh of relief, then cast a nervous glance at her brother. "What about Redpaw?"

Cedarpaw shook his head. "I will allow _you_ to live, but you are the only one. Rainsong has caused me more pain and suffering than any cat should ever go through, and she will pay for that."

Redpaw flashed his amber eyes angrily. "You caused your own problems! It's not Rainsong's fault she was born or was half ThunderClan! She had a right to live in ThunderClan and wasn't any threat to you. You're just nothing more than a monster."

As much as Cedarpaw wanted to launch himself at Redpaw and rip his throat out right there, he forced himself to stay put, digging his sharp claws into the ground. "Watch your mouth, apprentice. Don't make this worse for yourself."

Redpaw opened his mouth, obviously looking for an argument, but Featherpaw slapped her tail across his mouth. "Please, Cedarpaw, stop this!" she begged. "You're still a ThunderClan cat. You're one of us. Stop killing your clanmates."

"They are _not_ my clanmates, and I am not one of you. I stopped being part of ThunderClan the moment Bramblestar banished me," Cedarpaw hissed, glaring at the she-cat. "I am a rogue now, not bound by the warrior code. I can do what I want, where I want. I can also kill whoever I want because they mean nothing to me. ThunderClan can all die for all I care."

Featherpaw's green eyes widened. "What about your mother? Dovewing loves you and misses you. She doesn't believe you would ever kill your own clanmates. Please, Cedarpaw! Stop all this for her if now one else."

A pang of sadness hit Cedarpaw. Hearing that his mother didn't believe he was the murderous rogue the rest of the Clan knew he was, warmed his heart. "How is she?" he asked.

"Angry. I told Bramblestar what you were planning and Dovewing wouldn't hear a word of it. She kept saying you would never do this. It took Bumblestripe a long time to calm her down."

Cedarpaw sighed miserably. He hadn't realized how much he would be hurting his mother by seeking vengeance against Rainsong. _I can't keep doing this. I have to stop. Dovewing doesn't deserve this._

Redpaw stepped forward. "You aren't going to get away with this. You haven't just hurt Dovewing, but Blossomfall and Squirrelflight as well. After Frostwing's death, Squirrelflight wouldn't leave Bramblestar's den. Ravenflight and Dappleflower could barely get her to eat. And how do you think Bramblestar feels? Frostwing was his daughter, too."

At the mention of Bramblestar's name, all the rage that had left Cedarpaw moments before returned. The tom narrowed his eyes angrily. "Bramblestar is the one who banished me from ThunderClan." Lashing his tail, Cedarpaw mewed. "He will die as well."

Featherpaw jumped to her paws. "Cedarpaw, no!" Turning to her brother, she hissed, "Why did you have to say that? Why couldn't you just keep quiet for once?"

Redpaw hung his head, "It's true, though."

"You may have just caused more cats to die!" Featherpaw cried.

Cedarpaw nodded slowly. "Yes, he did. I will not stop my revenge until all of ThunderClan is dead. Dovewing will just be a innocent casualty among the traitors that call themselves ThunderClan cats."

The two apprentices stared at the rogue in shock, unable to speak. Cedarpaw grabbed Jayfeather's body and whirled around to bury it, already planning his next murder.


	19. Chapter 19

**(I am so sorry for taking so long to update! My summer has been crazy busy. I won't bore you with the details, but I've only been home a total of 5 days in the past month, and I didn't have a computer while I was gone. Too make it up to you, I finished the whole story today and will post all of it now. Again, so sorry!)**

Chapter 19

"Redpaw, you just ruined everything!" Featherpaw cried. "Cedarpaw had almost decided to stop these killings before you opened your big mouth!"

Redpaw trembled at the anger in his sister's voice. He knew she was right. If any more cats die, it would be his fault. The apprentice bowed his head, staring at the grass dejectedly. "Is there anything I can do to stop him?" Redpaw whispered, preparing for another lecture.

Featherpaw sighed. "You've done enough already. You should just stay out of it from now on. Maybe I can convince him to stop murdering our Clanmates."

The tortoiseshell apprentice suddenly lifted his head, an idea springing into his mind. "Cedarpaw's argument is really with Rainsong and Bramblestar. Maybe if he talked to them, they could work things out!"

"That's a dumb idea, Redpaw. Do you really think Cedarpaw is going to listen to the two cats he hates more than anything else in the world?" Featherpaw hissed.

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

The pale gray she-cat heaved a heavy sigh. "How are we going to get Rainsong and Bramblestar to talk to Cedarpaw? You're his prisoner, and I don't want to go back to the ThunderClan camp."

Redpaw glared at his sister, tugging the grass with impatient claws. "Cedarpaw isn't here right now. I can leave if I want to. You have to come with me, Featherpaw. We have to convince Rainsong and Bramblestar to meet Cedarpaw. It's the only way we can stop Cedarpaw from hurting us anymore."

Featherpaw looked uncertain. "Are you sure this plan will work? Every plan you've ever had has ended in disaster."

"This one will work. It has too!" Redpaw meowed confidently.

"Alright, Redpaw, I'll trust you this one last time. Let's go before Cedarpaw comes back," Featherpaw mewed, her green eyes brimming with fear.

Redpaw padded through the thick thorny entrance to camp. Featherpaw stayed close to his side, shaking with fright. Redpaw felt as nervous as his sister looked. If his plan failed this time, Redpaw knew he would be Cedarpaw's next villain.

"Redpaw! Featherpaw!" A shrill voice cried. A gray she-cat tore through the camp, pressing herself against the apprentices as hard as she could. "My kits are back!"

Featherpaw ducked away from Rainsong's attention. "Mother, we have to talk to you."

Rainsong stared at her daughter in surprise. "You are staying here for good now, right? Surely you aren't really going back to that monster?" She jerked her head toward Redpaw. "And you are safe now? Cedarpaw let you go?"

Redpaw swallowed nervously. "I ran away. Mother, we have to talk to you and Bramblestar. It's urgent."

"Of course!" Rainsong understood the urgency in her son's voice. Turning away from her kits, the gray queen hurried to the base of the High Ledge. "Bramblestar, my kits have returned! They say they need to talk to you!"

Redpaw padded after his mother, waiting for the dark tabby leader to emerge from his den. Bramblestar strolled out, glancing from Rainsong to Redpaw and Featherpaw. "Both of you are here? I thought Redpaw was a prisoner now."

"I was, but I've ran away," Redpaw mewed.

The Clan leader nodded. "Come into my den. We can talk there.

The tortoiseshell tom followed his leader into the den, Rainsong and Featherpaw at his heel. "Bramblestar, you have to talk to Cedarpaw," Redpaw meowed, wasting no time.

The tabby stared at Redpaw, his amber eyes hollow with grief. "I know that now. Do you know who his latest victim is? He killed Jayfeather."

"We know," Featherpaw whispered. "Cedarpaw is out to destroy everyone Rainsong loves. He hates her for joining ThunderClan and you for banishing him."

Rainsong lashed her tail angrily. "He killed my father and held two of my kits hostage. Hasn't he done enough?"

Redpaw shook his head. "I know he's planning on killing me, and I'm pretty sure Oakpaw will die if Cedarpaw has the chance."

Bramblestar shook his head angrily. "This has gone too far. ThunderClan has lost too lives already. My own daughter died at the paws of this monster. Cedarpaw does not deserve to be shown mercy. I want to avenge my daughter's death and see Cedarpaw paw for what he's done."

"And I will avenge my father's death," Rainsong meowed. "Bramblestar is right. Cedarpaw isn't going to listen if we simply talk to him. He deserves to die in the same way all of his victims did."

Redpaw felt Featherpaw stiffen beside him. "No!" she cried. "You can't kill him! Please show mercy! At least try talking to him first. Maybe he'll listen to you."

Bramblestar cast his amber eyes over the apprentice. "Do you really think he'll listen to us, when you've already said he hates us?"

Redpaw stood up. "I have an idea. What if Dovewing talking to him? Maybe he will listen to her. She's the only one who thinks he's innocent."

The leader nodded his head thoughtfully. "You may have a point. If he still loves her, then maybe she's the best chance we have at reasoning with him. Very well, I will go and talk with Cedarpaw."

"So will I," Rainsong meowed.

"Fetch Dovewing and Bumblestripe. Perhaps Cedarpaw will also listen to his father," Bramblestar mewed.

Redpaw hurried out of the den to find Dovewing and Bumblestripe. As he looked around the camp, a familiar scent washed over him. _Oh, no! I'm too late! _He thought.

Cedarpaw padded into the camp, his head held high with confidence. Redpaw realized with horror that know Bramblestar would never agree to talk with the rogue, and neither would Rainsong. Oakpaw hung lifelessly from Cedarpaw's jaw.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"My kit! You murdered my kit!" Rainsong screeched, having just left Bramblestar's den. Redpaw watched as his mother flung herself at the rogue, tearing into him with all the fury of a grieving mother.

Cedarpaw dropped Oakpaw's body and jumped back in surprise. He snarled at the queen and raked his claws down her face. Blinded by the sting of the wound, Rainsong stumbled back, giving Cedarpaw enough time to leap onto her back and dig his claws into her flesh.

Redpaw couldn't watch his mother be torn apart by the rogue. He launched himself at the fighting cats, ramming himself into Cedarpaw's side, knocking him off of Rainsong. As Redpaw raised his paw to scratch the rogue, a black and white shape appeared behind Cedarpaw and thrust him to the ground. Swiftbreeze stood over the rogue, snarling in his face. "You will not touch my son or my mate."

"Hold him there, Swiftbreeze," Bramblestar hissed. The leader padded up beside the two cats. "Cedarpaw, why have you returned?"

The rogue glared at Bramblestar with burning amber eyes. "To kill you. And to kill Rainsong. Maybe even to kill the whole of ThunderClan."

"Cedarpaw, no!" a new voice cried. Dovewing raced over to her son's side. "Swiftbreeze, get off of him!" she ordered.

The black and white warrior glance at Bramblestar, then quickly moved over, allowing Cedarpaw to stand up.

"I'm not going to listen to you, Mother. Nothing you can say will change my mind," Cedarpaw hissed.

Dovewing shook her head. "Please, Cedarpaw, stop this. You aren't evil! You aren't a murderer!"

Cedarpaw lashed his tail. "I am."

"No, you aren't! You're my kit!" Dovewing cried.

Bramblestar turned to Dovewing, his voice hollow. "Cedarpaw is a murderer, Dovewing. He's killed Foxleap, Runningfoot, Frostwing, Jayfeather, and Oakpaw."

"No! It's not true! Tell me it's not true!" Dovewing wailed, turning to her son, her blue eyes brimming with pain.

Cedarpaw met his mother's eyes with pride. "Yes, it's true. I killed all of them."

"But why?" she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Because ThunderClan turned their back on the warrior code and turned their back on me. First they let that half-Clan crowfood join the Clan, and then they defend her by fighting the cats who uphold the warrior code. Stoneclaw was right to believe his sister belonged in RiverClan. Bramblestar was wrong to let her join and wrong to fight honorable warriors. I sided with the warrior code, and I was banished for it."

Dovewing flinched at his words. "But you're one of us. You're a ThunderClan cat."

Cedarpaw shook his head angrily. "Not anymore. I have no loyalty toward any of you."

Featherpaw pushed her way through the crowd of cats that had gathered to watch Cedarpaw. "What about me?" she asked.

The rogue's eyes softened when he looked at the she-cat. "You are the only one who understands my pain, so you are the only one in ThunderClan who will survive."

"Are you so sure you can destroy all of ThunderClan?" Bramblestar asked, his eyes burning. "You are in ThunderClan's camp, and you are the only one on your side."

Featherpaw turned on her leader. "Cedarpaw is not alone. I will fight beside him.

"Featherpaw, no!" Ravenflight wailed, pushing through his Clanmates to stand in front of Featherpaw. "You can't fight alongside Cedarpaw!"

"I love him, Ravenflight," Featherpaw hissed.

The black warrior flinched at her words, "But you loved me!"

"I used to, but know I love Cedarpaw. You're nothing but an inexperienced, arrogant, conceited warrior. Cedarpaw actually cares about me."

Redpaw watched in horror as Ravenflight lowered his head. "I cared about you," he whispered. "Cedarpaw's just a monster."

"No, he's not. Cedarpaw is right to fight this battle. He was treated unfairly by Bramblestar and was punished for being loyal to the warrior code. ThunderClan failed him, so now I will stand for him," Featherpaw replied.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "Then ThunderClan will fight you as well."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Only those who have been hurt the most by ThunderClan will take part in this fight. This is not a battle for the whole of the Clan," Bramblestar announced. "We will end Cedarpaw's reign of terror once and for all."

Redpaw watched in horror as Featherpaw and Cedarpaw stood side by side, preparing to fight their former Clanmates. Rainsong and Swiftbreeze and backed away from the rogue, standing next to their living son.

"Rainsong, Swiftbreeze, Redpaw, Blossomfall, Squirrelflight, and I will fight these two traitors," Bramblestar announced.

Dovewing recoiled in horror at her leaders words. "Bramblestar, you can't be serious! Please just forgive him!"

"It's too late for that, Dovewing. Cedarpaw has taken too much away from ThunderClan. Forgiveness is not an option," Bramblestar hissed.

"No! If you attack my son, I'll fight for him too!" the queen wailed. She moved to stand beside her son, glaring at her leader in defiance.

Redpaw heard a shocked gasp from somewhere in the crowd. Bumblestripe padded up beside his mate. "You cannot be serious, Dovewing! He comes into camp with his latest victim and you still think he isn't evil? Our son has changed, Dovewing. You can't protect him any longer. Don't fight for him."

Dovewing's daughter, Spottedthorn echoed her father's voice. "Bumblestripe is right. Cedarpaw deserves to be killed for what he's done. It's no use defending him."

Bramblestar nodded. "Dovewing, listen to them. Cedarpaw must pay for his actions. He's not an innocent kit anymore."

"No! You just don't understand him! You will not attack him!" Dovewing wailed.

"If you won't back down, then we will have to fight you, Dovewing," Rainsong mewed. "Please back down."

"Never!" the queen cried.

Bramblestar shook his head. "No more of this! If Dovewing wants to fight, she can. The battle starts now!"

Redpaw watched as Blossomfall and Squirrelflight both launched themselves at Cedarpaw. Both had lost kits to the rogue's scheme, and both were determined to make him pay. Realizing that neither of his parents had joined in the fight, Redpaw glanced at his mother. "Why aren't you attacking?"

Rainsong's green eyes were dark with sorrow. "I won't attack my own daughter."

"Neither will I," Swiftbreeze mewed.

Redpaw turned to face the battle; Squirrelflight was now locked in battle with Dovewing while Blossomfall was fighting Featherpaw. Bramblestar and Cedarpaw were standing nose to nose, tails lashing violently behind them. Suddenly Cedarpaw dodged around Bramblestar, leaping at Rainsong.

"You!" he hissed, knocking Rainsong to the ground. "This is all your fault!"

"This was never my fault and you know it!" Rainsong snarled.

Cedarpaw pinned Rainsong down and leaned into her face, "I know you'll die today."

Redpaw prepared to for to attack, but Swiftbreeze held him back. "This is between Cedarpaw and your mother."

Rainsong struggled under Cedarpaw's weight. She twisted around like a snake, making it impossible for Cedarpaw to get a good hold of her. He rolled off of the she-cat clumsily while Rainsong battered him with her hind paws.

Redpaw stood frozen to the ground, forcing himself to stay where he was. He could tell his father was having a hard time not helping Rainsong, either. Swiftbreeze was tense, his claws dug deep into the sandy floor of the camp. As the apprentice watched his mother fight, he could see that she was winning her battle with the delusional rogue. Just as Redpaw was beginning to feel hopeful than Rainsong would defeat Cedarpaw, he saw Featherpaw break away from Blossomfall's grasp and hurl herself at Rainsong.

"Leave Cedarpaw alone!" the pale gray she-cat screeched, attacking her mother with the force of a seasoned warrior.

Rainsong tumbled backwards, staring at her daughter in shock. "Featherpaw, please! This cat murdered your brother! How can you still love him?"

"He was driven to murder because you and Bramblestar! No one understands how much he suffered except for me. I was the only one who was willing to listen to him. Now I will stand beside him, even if that means I have to fight my own kin," Featherpaw growled.

Cedarpaw heaved himself to his paws, and together he and Featherpaw dove at Rainsong. Watching two cats attack Rainsong was too much for Redpaw to bear. He and Swiftbreeze leaped at Cedarpaw and Featherpaw. The tortoiseshell apprentice rammed himself into his sister's side, making her lose her balance. The she-cat was quick to regain her balance, and raked Redpaw's ear with her claws.

Suddenly a shrill cry erupted from behind Redpaw. He whirled around to see who had cried out, the fight with his sister forgotten. Rainsong and Swiftbreeze were standing over Cedarpaw. Redpaw could see the rogue and been terrible wounded, blood oozing from a deep wound in his stomach.

"My kit!" Dovewing screeched, forgetting her battle with Squirrelflight and racing to Cedarpaw. She buried her nose in his matted, bloodstained fur, knowing her son would soon be dead.

"Cedarpaw!" Featherpaw gasped, running to his side.

The rogue's eyes were half-closed, and could barely focus on the pale gray she-cat. "Keep…fighting…for me," Cedarpaw coughed, his eyes glazing over.

"No, Cedarpaw don't die!" Featherpaw cried. "I love you!"

"I…love you," Cedarpaw mewed, almost inaudibly, as his eyes closed completely and his body fell limp.

Featherpaw stared at her mate's body in horror, her green eyes wide with shock. After a brief hesitation, the she-cat rounded on her mother and father. "You killed him! Now you'll die as he did!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Redpaw moved quickly to stand between his sister and his parents. "No, Featherpaw. This battle is over."

The she-cat narrowed her eyes. "This battle is far from over. Cedarpaw may have died, but I will carry this battle on for him."

"But we're kin, Featherpaw. You'd be fighting our mother and father! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not anymore," Featherpaw hissed. "I'll fight all three of you if I have to!"

Bramblestar padded up to stand beside Redpaw. "No, Featherpaw. End this now. Let the battle be over."

The she-cat shook with anger, her eyes filled with pain. Featherpaw looked from her leader and mentor to her brother and parents then shook her head. "I can't. I won't," she growled. The apprentice turned to Dovewing, now curled around her son's body. "They killed you son. Fight beside me now to avenge his death."

The gray warrior stared at Featherpaw with hollow eyes. "No, Featherpaw. My son is dead, so there's nothing left to fight for."

Fury swelled in Featherpaw's eyes. "Fine, don't help me then. I don't need help anyway." She turned back to face Rainsong, Swiftbreeze, and Redpaw, her tail lashing. Featherpaw took a deep breath before launching herself at her mother, raking her pelt with unsheathed claws. Redpaw leaped at his sister's back, trying to pull her off Rainsong without hurting his sister, but Featherpaw shook him off with a hiss. The tortoiseshell apprentice realized too late that his mother wasn't trying to defend herself, allowing her daughter to kill her mercilessly.

Redpaw leaped at his sister again, this time not caring that she was his littermate. He had to save Rainsong. Featherpaw rounded on her brother. "Stay out of this!" she spat, raking her claws down his face. Redpaw stumbled backwards, unable to see through the blood welling in his eyes. Shaking the blood away, the tom knew it was too late to save Rainsong.

At long last, Featherpaw finally backed away from her mother. Glaring at Swiftbreeze with hatred in her eyes, she growled. "You better say your goodbyes. She doesn't have much time left."

Redpaw hurried to his mother's side, Swiftbreeze on his heels. The apprentice found himself unable to speak. Rainsong was covered in deep wounds from head to tail. Blood was flowing from multiple wounds on her pelt, and one eye was closed as if it were too painful to open.

Swiftbreeze nudged Rainsong with his nose. "Why didn't you fight her?" he whispered.

Rainsong focused her good eye on her mate. "I could never hurt my kit, even if it meant letting her kill me. You didn't fight her, either."

"I couldn't save you from our own daughter," Swiftbreeze mewed.

"I don't blame you. It's hard to fight someone you love," Rainsong replied.

Swiftbreeze sighed. "I'll see you in StarClan."

"Just don't join me too soon. Watch over Redpaw," Rainsong said, giving one last loving look at her son before her eye closed for good.

Redpaw stared at his mother's body. She was dead. His sister had killed their own mother. He whirled around to face Featherpaw. "You monster! How could kill our mother!"

Featherpaw licked her pelt nonchalantly. "She deserved to die."

"No she didn't, but _you _do!" Redpaw hissed, leaping at his sister, all the love he had once felt for her gone, replaced by fury and grief. He lunged for her throat, ripping at it with sharp teeth. The she-cat instantly fell limp, slumping to the ground. Redpaw stood over her, prepared for another strike, but Featherpaw merely stared up at him with pain and sadness in her eyes.

"You killed me," Featherpaw choked.

Realizing what he had done, Redpaw immediately felt horrible. "I'm so sorry, Featherpaw," he whispered.

"No. I deserved it," she replied, her voice trembling. "I see that know. I was wrong to think Cedarpaw was innocent. I'm sorry for killing Rainsong."

Sorrow swelled within Redpaw. "You would have made a great warrior, Featherpaw," he mewed.

"Hopefully Mother will forgive me," Featherpaw mewed. Redpaw stared at her as she gave one last breath then lay still.

"She will, Featherpaw. I know she will," Redpaw said, burying his nose in her fur.

Swiftbreeze padded up beside his son. "She finally understood that she was wrong," the warrior meowed, his amber eyes filled with sadness.

Redpaw glanced up at his father, "Are you mad at me?"

The black and white warrior shook his head. "I once killed my sister, when she attacked Rainsong. Sometimes we have to kill those we love so they can understand what's right and wrong, no matter how much it hurts us."

Bramblestar stood up from where he'd been sitting, staring at the dead warriors. "A horrible thing happened today. Because one cat bore a grudge for too long, two innocent cats lost their lives. Oakpaw and Rainsong did not deserve this cruel end. Cedarpaw is a truly evil cat, and Featherpaw was tricked by his lies. She will be remembered not as a traitor, but as another victim of another cat's rage."

Redpaw heaved a sigh of relief. It was more than his sister deserved, but he was glad she wouldn't be remembered as a villain.

Bramblestar continued. "ThunderClan has seen too much tragedy in the past moon. Now that Cedarpaw is dead, we can live in peace. I'd like to start our recovery with honoring one of our brave Clanmates. Redpaw was torn between loyalty to his sister and what was best for his Clan. I am proud to see that ThunderClan has such fine warriors."

The tortoiseshell tom lifted his head in pride at being mentioned by the Clan leader. Bramblestar thought of him as a warrior!

"Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code forever, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

The apprentice nodded. "I do."

"Then from this day forth, you will be known as Redwhisker. ThunderClan honors your bravery, loyalty, and courage," Bramblestar meowed.

"Redwhisker! Redwhisker!" his Clanmates cheered loudly, Swiftbreeze the loudest of all.

Redwhisker stood proudly before his Clan, lifting his head to the sky. The sun had set and had been replaced by many brightly shining stars. The stars moved in swirling motions until they formed to cats, one large she-cat and a smaller one beside her. The starry bodies stared down at Redwhisker, pride in their eyes. The larger one nodded encouragingly at Redwhisker, sending the new warrior a silent message.

"Thank you for forgiving Featherpaw, Rainsong," Redwhisker breathed. "I'll make you both proud.

The starry cats nodded, their message given. Redwhisker watched as the stars swirled into their original position. Filled with hope, the warrior padded to the center of camp, ready to begin his vigil. He was a warrior of ThunderClan, and he would stop at nothing to preserve the peace his Clan had now earned.


End file.
